Living A Masquerade
by MusicMelody'Tude
Summary: The Winx Girls are all in the show business and have their whole lives ahead of them. When the girls decide to settle down for a while and be average teenagers, they move to a suburb, Gardenia, and attend High School there. In order to keep a low profile, the girls change their identities. And then they fall in love. Can they figure things out before they are found out? COMPLETE!
1. The perfect life!

**Musa P.O.V:**

"You're up in 30 seconds!" Cheryl called out. She's our band manager.

We were backstage getting our finishing touches of make-up for our live performance.

"Let's get going girls." Cheryl ushered us on stage.

I breathed deeply. I picked my guitar up and looked around.

3-2-1. It was time to rock. This was our last stop on the tour and I was going to make the most of it!

3 hours later we were done and back on the tour bus.

"You guys did amazingly well tonight!" Cheryl said, giving each of us a hug.

"Thanks, Cheryl." I smiled.

"Oh, my god! I am so tired that I could like flop down and die!" Stella said dramatically.

"Chillax, Stell. We'll be back home tomorrow morning and we can just relax the whole day. Go shopping, the works..." Bloom said.

"I am horrified to hear myself say this, but... I am so tired, I think I'll pass on the shopping." Stella sighed.

"Whoa, whoa! Back up. Did I just hear Ms. Stella-Shopping is my life- Solaria say she'll pass on _shopping_?!" Layla said making us laugh.

"Hey, I _did_ say I wasn't proud to be saying that!" Stella protested. That only made us laugh harder.

"Have you guys ever thought of going to school?" Tecna piped up.

"Huh?!" Everyone looked at her.

"I mean... We've never tasted the actual teenage life, have we?" She asked pointedly.

I shrugged in agreement.

"Tecna has a point. We're all only 17, still minors. We've had tutors and all but technically none of us seriously know anything, if you get what I mean. Flora said, sensible as ever.

"So? We've been in the show business, since like, forever! We've been friends since that time all of us were recruited for the baby food commercial. Besides, going to public school can NOT be a good idea. Ever heard the word papparazzi?" Aisha put in.

"Aisha, I think that's the whole point." I said and she just gave me a blank look. Well, basically all of them were staring at me like I was going to jump out of the moving tour bus in my underwear.

"Stop staring at me like that! All I'm saying is that we've been in the limelight for our whole lives and maybe we need a break and a taste of real teenagery." I explained.

"Oh." Stella said.

"You're right. But like Aisha said, what do we do about the papparazzi?" Bloom asked.

"We've been dealing with costumes and make-up since we were toddlers. I think we can work on this one." I looked around.

"Sounds good to me." Aisha shrugged and the rest of them seemed to be considering the idea.

"So will high school be like _A Cinderella Story_? Will my prince, as in the love of my life, naturally and I kiss in the rain when he realizes that I am WAY more important than some stupid football game?!" Stella squealed, excitedly.

We all laughed at that.

"Only one way to find out, Stell." I said. "So... Are you guys up for it? We can get Cheryl to help us through this one. After all, it's what she's always done and will always be awesome at."

They all either shrugged or nodded in agreement.

"Cool! We're going be the real teenagers of New York!" I grinned.

"How about... We have a celebratory sleepover?!" Stella wiggled her eyebrows at us.

"Well, we ARE on a tour bus, together... I don't see why not." Flora said and we all dragged ourselves into the back where there was a huge bedroom suite enough for the six of us.

"Guys, shouldn't we talk to Cheryl about this first?" Tecna asked, ever logical. The rest of us were already in our jammies, putting on _The Avengers_ and curling up on the couch.

"Ask me what first?" Cheryl appeared in the doorway.

All of us looked at each other.

"Well, you see... We were talking about how we've been in this business since we were practically babies and we haven't really had a taste of _real _life, get what I mean? So... We were wondering if we could ditch our _never-present _tutors and just spend this one year in public school instead... We would still be in New York, obviously, but..." Bloom trailed off.

"Well, if that's what you girls want, I suppose I could try and figure something out." Cheryl offered.

I tackled Cheryl in a bear hug and the others soon joined me.

"Thank you so much, Cher Bear!" I screamed.

"Whoa, you might want to spare my eardrums if you want me to be able to help you out. Geez!" She said. I laughed.

Cheryl is like the big sister I NEVER had! I've known her all my life, apart from the girls, of course. She catapulted us into fame and she's practically one of us! I can't imagine my life without her.

"I'll talk to you girls when we get home, okay? For now, keep doing whatever you're doing and I'll get back to you on this school thing then... G'night." She smiled and went out.

We curled up on the couch and started the movie. I took a huge bite of my Cookie Dough Icecream.

"Aaargh! BRAINFREEZE!" I yelled, clapping my hand on my forehead.

The others snickered at me and I glared at them in response.

"Do you think Andy still likes me?" Bloom asked randomly.

"What do you mean? Course he does..." I said through a mouth full of ice-cream.

"It's just that he's been obsessed with Brianna lately... He keeps talking about her and all... I don't know..." She went on.

Flora paused the movie.

"Sweetie, is everything okay?" She asked softly.

Bloom had tears in her eyes. What on earth was she crying about? Bloom shook her head as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Bloom! Spill! What's going on with you?!" Aisha demanded.

"I c-c-caught Andy kissing B-b-b-Brianna." She sobbed.

"What?! When did THIS happen?" I shouted.

"I found out just as we were leaving for this tour. Remember how h-h-he was there to say goodbye? Well, looks like he was really there for Brianna and not m-m-m-me!" She wailed.

"O.M.G! Bloom, why didn't you tell us?!" Tecna asked.

"I was embarassed and I didn't know what to do... I just lost it and... Oh, I just don't know!"

"How DARE he! That lying, two-faced scumbag! I will skin him alive!" Stella shrieked dramatically.

Bloom cracked a smile.

"Bloom, you don't have to cry over a cheater. You'll find a guy in school or something..." I said.

"Yeah, and we can both kiss in the rain!" Stella exclaimed.

We all laughed at Stella.

"Do you realize what you just said?!" Aisha snorted.

Stella looked confused for a moment and then she realized.

"Oh, my god! You know what I mean, we both can get ourselves hot boys and end up kissing THEM in the rain!" She rolled her eyes at us. It was HILARIOUS!

"C'mon, just start the film. My ice-cream is melting!" I whined.

"Okay, okay..." She said and we sat back, watching _The Avengers_for the millionth time ever.

The perfect ending, to a perfect tour with the perfect people around. I smiled contentedly to my self and scooped another spoon of ice-cream into my mouth.


	2. Our first taste of teenagery!

**A/N: Hey guys! I am so, so sorry I wasn't able to post this earlier... I was just super busy and getting ready for school and all since school starts next week. But anyway, I finally have an update here. So here you go! Do keep reviewing my work! Thanks!**

**-MusicMelody'Tude. Xoxo**

We reached New York 13 hour later. We went into our Loft, as we like to call it. Cheryl was downstairs getting the doorman to bring our luggage upstairs.

"I love tours and all, but continuous roadtrips on a bus is NOT cool..." Stella groaned.

"The life of a superstar, it's just work, work, work!" Aisha sighed.

"I bag the shower!" I shouted as I stepped into the bathroom.

I heard the others bickering about something as I stepped into the shower.

I got out, dressed and went out. Cheryl was there.

"Okay, since you're all here, I'll get started." She said. "I talked to some people and we can find a way to get you into high school, that won't be a problem. But..." She paused.

"There's a but?" Tecna asked.

"Well, you won't be in New York anymore." Cheryl said, matter-of-factly.

"WHAT?! But New York's all we've known!" Bloom protested.

"Yes, well... You'll be moving to the suburban Gardenia!" Cheryl said, cheerfully.

"Where is THAT?!" Stella scoffed.

"It is still in North America, don't worry."

"Can't we just go to high school here?" I asked.

"Well, it might be possible for me to get you in a school here... But, maybe it's best if you take a break from New York." She reasoned.

"Cheryl's right. It might do us good to go stay in a new place, be new people. It'll be a lot easier..." Flora said.

"I guess you're right." Aisha agreed.

"Okay, we're in. Gardenia it is." I said.

"Good. It's settles then. You will be moving to Gardenia in two days. I'll work on the details and stuff... You girls need to go start packing stuff up and all that." Cheryl said and walked out.

"Okay... So we're moving to Gardenia, wherever that is. What do we do for the next 48 hours? I mean... We do need some new clothes. Clothes that are school-worthy." Stella crossed her arms.

"Yup. We need to go shopping... We also need to find out what kind of disguises we're using, wearing, whatever..." Tecna said.

"Okay... So we can be a bunch of nerds. We just go out get some nerd-glasses... I mean, how hard can it be?" Aisha asked.

"A lot harder than that, obviously. We have to change our looks, completely. A pair of glasses just won't cut it." I countered.

"Okay, so let's go and work things out. 48 hours isn't really much time, is it?" Flora said and we all went into our rooms, to rummage through our closets.

We finally settled on a few changes. Aisha actually decided to dye her hair jet-black. With pink streaks! But then again, she was always the "Daredevil".

We went out shopping to Target which absolutely got Stella freaked out. We mostly went there to check out if our disguises made any difference and surprisingly, it went pretty smoothly. Except for the part where Stella almost blew our cover over some ridiculous thing. But, anyway... It went well.

Cheryl got us our plane tickets and stuff. We were finally getting a taste of teenagery! I'm hoping for the best...

By the time we'd finished up our packing and finalizing, it was time to go. It took us an hour and a half to get to Gardenia. We reached our new house at around 2:00 P.M. Cheryl gave us our instructions and went off to her apartment. Apparently she and her boyfriend Jason wanted "privacy" so they both moved in a few houses down the street.

"So... Anyone up for a welcome party?" Stella asked.

"Stell, we don't have anyone here who'd be throwing us a welcome party." I sighed.

"Well, then we'll just go to the mall or something... Walk around the place and get coffee or something." She finished.

"Fine." I agreed.

We changed and went out. My new look is pretty different from what I usually do to myself. I was wearing this cream turtleneck with this red plaid skirt and a short black velvet jacket. I put my hair in two ponytails and put on some round glasses. I was kinda aiming for the geek chic look, whatever... The mall here is pretty big. Nothing compared to Manhattan's stores and all, but still... Not bad. Stella almost had a heart attack, though. It WAS funny.

We were just looking around the stores and then we stopped for coffee at Gloria Jean's. And then everything went downhill.

We found a booth to sit in and as Bloom slid in, this other girl with platinum blonde hair got in on the other side. And then all hell broke loose.

"Hey, Ginger! This is _our _booth. You might want to move to that booth over there, near the trash can, right where you belong." The blonde girl sneered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't see your name on it." Bloom countered.

"Yeah, well how do you even know there IS a name on it? You don't know mine." The blonde girl stuck her tongue out.

"Way to act mature." I muttered under my breath. Someone from her posse heard me.

"Atleast we don't look like it. Pigtails? What a baby." She taunted.

"C'mon you guys, let's just leave them be here. We'll go find somewhere else." Flora urged.

"Yeah, you should listen to your friend. Atleast she has brains." pointed at Flora.

"Well, I don't think you'd know brains if it kicked you in the face!" Bloom shouted and got up.

"Have fun in _your _booth girls!" Aisha called out as she and Stella dumped the bowl of sugar on the seats.

The girls stood there, dumbfounded. I tried to control my laughter.

We walked out of the coffee shop. I sighed.

"You guys did NOT have to start a fight on our first day in this town." I said.

"Well, hello! The bitch asked for it!" Aisha retorted.

"Whatever. Let's just go back home. I've had enough Drama for today." Tecna piped up.

We walked back to our apartment in silence.

We had school tomorrow and I had no idea how it was going to be. Something told me that it sure as hell wasn't going to be easy...


	3. The first day

**Stella P.O.V: **

I woke up pretty early for school. The surprising part being 'early' because I sooo not an early riser.

The rest of the girls were still asleep. I went and got a wooden spoon and a pan and made my way around the house waking them all up.

"Oh, god! What on earth is that racket?!" Flora shrieked and put her fingers in her ears.

Musa cracked one eye open and saw me. "Are you nuts, woman?!"

I dropped my weapons of choice. "We have to get to school, you idiots!" I shouted back at them.

They all sat up, bolt upright. The expressions on their faces, priceless.

I giggled.

"Go on... I'll try and make some food while you get ready and then I'll go and get myself beautified." I smiled.

"Oh, no you don't! First of all, you go get ready first, because you take forever. Second of all, you almost destroyed our whole kitchen back in New York trying to make yourself a bowl of cereal!" Aisha exclaimed.

"Hey, that's not fair!" I protested.

"It's still the truth." She muttered.

"Fine, I'll go get myself prettied up for school. Have things your way." I went off into the bathroom.

I came out in a pair of strappy brown sandals, a cream tank top and some long flowy tribal print pants. I purposely started frizzing my hair a bit, to switch up my new look is a fashion/makeup nightmare! Oh, the things I do for school! My name here was going to be Serena. Aisha was Layla, Musa was Angie, Bloom was Bianca, Flora was Lily and Tecna was Nikki.

Flora was in the kitchen, making pancakes.

I sat at the table and set my bag down. Flora put some piping pancakes on my plate and smiled at me as I took my first bite.

"Mmm... Flo, this is amazing!" I called out to her through a mouthful of food.

"I'm sorry, but there isn't anyone named Flo here..." Flora pretended to look confused.

"Sorry, 'Lily'!" I grinned. Flora laughed and shook her head.

The others joined us. We laughed and chatted through breakfast and then Cheryl dropped by to take us to school.

It took us 10 minutes to get there. We went to the office and met an administrator who gave us schedules, books and all that stuff. I breathed in deeply as the lady dumped books, each the size of a suitcase, in my arms. Okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating, but... The books I've know so far are hardly 100 pages long and half the stuff in it are pictures and ads. You get where I'm from...

We were given our locker combinations and shown our classrooms and then the grand tour was over. The girls and I walked to our lockers to stash our stuff in.

"How does this thing work?" Musa groaned.

"I think I know how..." Bloom said as she managed to open her locker. "My cousin Leah showed me how to when I visited her school once." She explained and helped Musa with it.

I tried to copy whatever the others were doing but failed horribly. Flora noticed and helped me out.

"Thanks, Fl- I mean.. Lily." I said.

"We really need to get the hang of using our new names and identities now..." Aisha commented.

"Tell me about it." I muttered, rolling my eyes.

The bell rang out. Time to get to class, apparently.

I looked at my schedule. I had English with Aisha and Musa. We walked into class.

"Hello, girls! You must be the new kids..." The teacher said. We smiled and nodded.

"I'm Mr. Williams. And you are...?"

"I'm Layla, this is Serena and this is Angie." Aisha said, pointing at each of us.

"Nice to meet you. Let's find some seats, shall we?" He smiled again and looked around the class.

"Angie, you can go near the window, Layla sit here..." He pointed at a desk in the front row. "And Serena, you can sit next to Riven here." He said.

I took my seat. A second bell rang out. Warning bell. More kids started filing in. And then I saw one of the girls from the cafe come in with some guy. Uh-oh!

She noticed me and glared at me.

"Kirsten, let go of Brandon and both of you take your seats." Mr. Williams said sternly.

I smirked as she hesitantly let go of the boy's arm. He headed straight for the seat on my left.

He sat down and leaned over to my side. "You're the new kid, huh? Well, hello then." He said and dug out his books.

I glanced over at Musa. 'Hottie Alert!" She mouthed to me and pointed to Riven and Brandon.

I gave her a look but I couldn't help but notice she was right. I giggled.

Brandon looked at me.

"Sorry," I mumbled and turned forward.

Class began and surprisingly, actually had me understanding concepts. Things that my stupid private tutor probably didn't know herself.

Maybe, just maybe, School wouldn't be so bad...

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. There was this one scarily funny incident during science lab where a toad jumped on Bloom's head and she almost set fire to the entire lab trying to get it off!

Lunch wasn't so bad either, I guess. Of course, the mystery meat was something I passed on but the salad was pretty good.

School was over at 3:00 PM. I walked out to the front of the school where the girls and I decided on meeting up to go back home. I waited for the others to join me. I didn't share a last period with any of the girls.

"So, how was your first day here?" Someone asked. I turned around.

"Oh, hi. Umm... It was okay. I could get used to this place." I said.

"I'm Brandon, by the way." He stuck his hand out.

"I know... told your girlfriend off this morning... Sorry, I should probably just shut up..." I looked up at him. He laughed.

"I'm Serena." I smiled. God, it's so weird introducing yourself as someone else.

"That's a nice name." He smiled. "So... Where are you from?"

"Oh, just New York..."

"New York, eh? Nice. Are you going to tell me you have a double life as a supermodel?" He winked at me.

"Huh?!" I was shocked. How did he know?!

"That was a joke. A terrible one." He clarified.

"Right." I let out a nervous laugh.

"Who let the dogs out?" Kirsten sneered as she came over to Brandon and draped herself on his body. I was disgusted, it wasn't like she was disabled or something and needed support.

I rolled my eyes.

"You guys know each other?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, we bumped into each other at the cafe at the mall yesterday." I explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah, it was a pretty 'sweet' meeting." Kirsten said, looking at me. Ugh.

"Hey, sorry we kept you waiting!" Flora called out to me as she and the others joined me.

"Nah, it's okay." I smiled at them and turned to Brandon. "Well, we'd better get going. Nice talking to you..." I said.

"Aren't you going to introduce us?" He asked.

"Oh, right! Where are my manners?! Sorry, this is Mu- I mean... Angie, Layla, Bianca, Lily and Nikki." I said. "Guys, this is Brandon."

"Hi!" Brandon said to them.

"Hi... I know you. We're in the same English class. Angie and I both are." Aisha said.

"Right. I remember you too." Brandon said.

"Okay, umm... We gotta go. Bye!" I gave a small wave and dragged my friends off. Thankfully, Cheryl pulled up right then. We got in the car.

"Oh, my god! Was that guy hot or what?!" Aisha breathed.

"Aisha." I gave her a warning look.

"What?! It's true. Tell me I'm not the only one." She looked at the others.

"It's true. I told Stella the same thing this morning." Musa confirmed.

"Aha! See?" Aisha stuck her tongue out.

"Yeah, he isn't bad looking. He looks like someone you might go for." Bloom remarked.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" I demanded.

"It means, you should ask him out." Musa explained.

"Oh, please! We've only been here one day! And besides, his girlfriend is the SugarMonster." I sighed.

"Yeah, he must be totally demented if he fancies _her_ of all people!" Tecna snorted.

I giggled. The discussion was closed.

We had tons of catching up to do. So we went home and sat with our homework. By the time I was done it was super late so I just crashed onto my bed without even bothering to take my shoes off.


	4. Did Brandon Greene just kiss me?

The days rolled by. We'd finally caught up with all our schoolwork and settled down completely. We're all so busy it seems like we hardly know each other anymore!

Aisha's caught up with her sports teams, Tecna's busy with her gadgets _and _she's found her first love in this guy named Timmy and Bloom's busy crushing on Sky, one of Brandon's friends or something, Musa and Flora are working with the Drama department.

Surprisingly, I'm not into anyone here and I'm happy.

"Hey, Serena." I turned around.

"Oh, hi, Nabu. What's up?"

"I have a question." He said.

"Wow, smartypants is asking _me _a question?!" I joked. He laughed.

"It's about Layla..." He began.

"Ooooh..." I winked at him. "What's it about?"

"Do you, umm... I mean, you are her best friend right... Does she, umm... Maybe... Do you think... Uhh..." He stuttered.

"Captain of the debate team at a loss for words?" I looked at him incredulously.

He rolled his eyes at me. I grinned.

"No, she doesn't have a boyfriend." I stated simply.

"How did you...?"

"How did I know you were gonna ask me that? Really, Nabu?" I gave him a look.

"Okay, I acted like a lame nerd, you found out, yay you." He grumbled.

"Hey, I only guessed because you ARE a lame nerd." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Ouch." He clutched his hand to his heart and gave me an offended look. I laughed.

Nabu is really nice. He's like one of the best guy friends I have ever had! And now, apparently he has a thing for Aisha. I think she likes him too, although she would NEVER, like never in a million years never, admit it. But then again, she wouldn't be Aisha if she didn't act that way.

"So, do you plan to ask her out?" I asked and wiggled my eyebrows playfully.

"I don't know. Do you think she'd even be interested?" He said doubtfully.

"Course she will. Besides, how do you know what she thinks of you if you don't?"

He shrugged.

"Go ask her out. It'll be fine. Oh, and tell me how it goes!" I waved as the bell rang for class.

I met Tecna outside the chemistry lab.

"Hey!" She waved.

"Hi... So, we didn't have any homework last night? Because, I seriously think I forgot something." I bit my lip.

"Calm down, already! You're just getting stressed over planning for the Halloween dance and stuff." She put an arm around me.

"Ugh. Don't even say those words around me. What was I even thinking, agreeing to do it." I groaned.

"Umm... Technically you didn't have a choice. Besides, you're good at that kind of stuff." Tecna opened her textbook.

"True, my skills are pretty _extraordinaire!_" I said with a dramatic flourish.

Tecna laughed and handed me my goggles as class started.

Class got over and I headed over to my locker to drop my books off to get to lunch.

I took my wallet and my phone, put them in my purse and walked to the cafeteria.

"Hey, guys!" I smiled as I joined my friends.

"Hi, how was your day so far?" Bloom asked.

"Fine..." I looked over the boys table. Nabu wasn't there. I wonder if he asked Aisha out yet...

"Hi..." A voice came out tentatively, interrupting my thoughts. I looked up from my food.

It was Nabu. I controlled the urge to cheer him on.

"Hi?" Aisha looked at him curiously.

"Umm... I was wondering if you'd like to go out sometime?" He asked.

Wow. He got straight to the point. Most guys like to act all smooth and bore you to death...

"Oh, umm..." Aisha blushed furiously, although it wasn't as noticeable due to her dark skin as it would be for me. Not that I have a habit of blushing, of course, but still...

Nabu stood there, waiting for an answer. He looked nervous. Probably because, the whole cafeteria was staring at him.

"Ow!" I yelped as someone stepped on my foot. Everyone turned to me.

"Sorry, I thought you were Layla!" Musa apologized and turned to Aisha.

"Just say yes! He'll be making a fool of himself if you don't, the poor guy!" She hissed.

"Sure, Nabu." Aisha choked out. He smiled a smile of relief.

"Great." He glanced at me and I gave him a thumbs-up and grinned.

"See ya!" He walked off to join his friends.

"Okay, so did you say yes because Musa told you to or because you wanted to?!" I pounced.

Aisha shrugged.

"Parts of both I guess? I don't know him all that well so... I just thought he deserved a chance."

"BREAKING NEWS: Feminist Aisha finally decides to give suitor a _chance._ More on this story coming right up!" Musa said in a reporter's voice.

We burst out laughing.

"Suitor? Really, Muse? I'm not getting married to him or anything! Honestly, get your words straight girl! How are you top of the class being like this?" Aisha shook her head, mocking her.

We laughed again, so hard that the juice Tecna was drinking came out of her nose.

"GROSS!"I yelled and we went into another fit of laughter.

I'm pretty sure everyone was staring at us like we were a bunch of maniacs. But then again, we wouldn't be us we weren't acting crazy, would we?

After lunch I had a free period so I decided to sketch some outfit designs. I pulled my sketchbook from my bag and went out to the school courtyard and started sketching.

I'd finished two gowns and was working on a third coat dress when someone put their hand on my shoulder. I freaked out and jumped. It was Brandon.

"God, you scared me to death!" I breathed.

"Sorry. The VP wants to talk to us about the prepping for the dance..." He explained.

"Oh, right. Let's go then." I gathered my things and walked with him.

"So, you design clothes, huh?" He asked.

"Umm, sometimes. It's something I like to do..." I mumbled, suddenly shy. God knows why.

"They're pretty good. Sorry for looking into your work without asking but I couldn't help but notice." He half-smiled at me.

"Thanks." I smiled back.

We reached the Vice-Principal's office. I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" A voice rang out.

"Mr. Hartman, you wanted to talk to us about the Halloween dance?" I questioned.

"Ah, yes! We received an anonymous tip and a crate of the alcohol that was supposedly delivered to the party, that was ordered under the name of Serena Hills."

I looked at him, stunned.

"Alcohol? Sir, we didn't order any alcohol for the dance..." I was confused.

"Sir, if I may, I'm sure there has been a mistake, Serena couldn't have possibly order any alcohol. None of us on the dance committee did." Brandon spoke up. I shot him a grateful look for defending me.

"Well, then... Until the person who DID order the alcohol speaks up, the dance is off." Mr. Hartman declared.

"What?! But sir, all the students have been anticipating this dance, you can't do this!" I protested.

"Ms. Hills, do not tell me what I can and cannot do." He said coldly.

Brandon put an arm around me and we walked out of the office.

"How is this even possible? Everyone's wanting to go to the dance. Everyone's been dreaming about it and it's all gone now? Because of some phony alcohol delivery under my name?!" I wailed.

"Shh... Serena, it's okay. Atleast you aren't in trouble, let's just be happy about that."

"Brandon, this isn't about me getting into trouble. I just ruined the dance of the year!" I started tearing up. My friends were looking forward to this. I couldn't help it.

"Hey, this isn't your fault, okay. Someone's just messing with you. I trust you." He said and wiped my tears with his thumb.

"Thanks." I whispered. He took my hand. But it wasn't enough. Brandon was just being nice to me. I was ruining the entire school's dance. I decided to go and take the blame for this just so the dance would be back on again. Then, Musa can have her DJ job back, Aisha could go and dance all night with Nabu, all my friends could do what they wanted to.

"Hey, um... I just need to be alone for a while, thanks for being here for me and defending me, though..." I told Brandon. He didn't look convinced.

"I'm fine, really. I just want to sit and think for a while." I urged.

"If you say so. But you can talk to me about this, you know?" He said and got up. I nodded and he left, still looking unconvinced.

I watched him leave and then went back into the VP's office.

"Sir, you should keep the dance on the schedule. I admit to having the alcohol delivered." I sighed.

He looked at me in surprise and then after a moment or two.

"Very well, but you will not be able to attend the dance." He told me. I nodded in agreement.

"You may go now." He said and I left.

It's okay if I didn't get to experience my first school dance, as long as the rest of them did. I sighed.

"Hey, do you want to go costume shopping?" The girls and the guys said, walking up to me. Brandon was frowning at me, his eyes filled with concern.

"I thought the dance was off...?" Brandon looked at me, a quizzing look on his face. I shook my head.

"I spoke to Hartman, the dance is back on." I told him.

"Hold up, the dance went off?" Flora asked.

"Yeah, it's no biggie. It's all good now." I gushed. Brandon's expression changed. He looked like he knew what I did. I tried not to look at him.

"Okay." Bloom shrugged. "You wanna come with us?"

"Nah... I'm tired and I have a lot of work to do." I said.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Aisha asked suspiciously.

"Sure, I'm sure." I smiled nervously. "I'll see you guys later!" I said and flounced off.

A few minutes later Brandon joined me.

"You told him it was you." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded simply.

"Are you insane?!"

"Brandon, I did what I had to do. My friends were so looking forward to this, so... I chose not to crush their dreams."

"You just let whoever did this to you win!" He shouted.

"Stop shouting at me! This isn't an anonymous war! I don't care about whoever did this to me, okay? God!" I yelled.

He was silent for a minute.

"Don't tell my friends or yours." I said. He looked at me and nodded hesitantly.

"So... Why didn't you want to go shopping with your friends? The dance is on, right?" He asked.

"Brandon... Do you really think Hartman would let me go to the dance after I 'confessed' to the order?" I sighed.

He shrugged.

"I'll tell my friends that I'm visiting my family on Halloween. Just, please, cover for me."

"Okay. But just because I'm doing this for you doesn't mean I'm okay with you taking the blame for something you didn't do. It just means I'm proud of you." He said and kissed my cheek before he walked off.

Did Brandon Greene just kiss me?


	5. Brandon's Evil Girlfriend

**Brandon P.O.V: **

I just kissed Serena! God, help me! I have a girlfriend! I was walking back to get my stuff before heading home, contemplating the possible factors that might have urged me to kiss her. It was a kiss on her cheek, but still...

"Brandyyy!" A voice drawled.

"Hey." I said as I reached to open my locker.

"So, what's up with Serena?" Kirsten asked, sounding a little too casual.

"Not much, why?" I turned to her.

"Oh, nothing! I just heard she got kicked off the dance committee." She shrugged.

"What?!" How did Kirsten know about this?

"I got voted as the next committee chair!" She smiled at me and leaned into me, eyes closed, for a kiss. I didn't kiss her though.

"What do you mean?" I furrowed my eyebrows, confused.

"Well, she _was _being a total bitch... And I would obviously make a way better leader than her..." She began.

"Wait. You did that. You got the alcohol in Serena's name and tipped Hartman off!"

"Well, what's the big deal, she's a freak, and I am the only one who gets to rule this school!" She screamed hysterically. "Plus, she was totally out to get me, and steal you away from me."

"Kirsten, what the hell?! Serena isn't like that. And maybe you had a run-in with her but she didn't want to kill you or anything, why are you acting so immature?!" I shouted.

"Brandon, when we met at the coffee shop, she tried to hurt me!" She cried and thrust her arm towards me. There was a long scar running down from her wrist to her elbow.

"What the-?! Kirsten, she attacked you in public? Why didn't you report this?!" I demanded

Maybe Kirsten was right. Maybe Serena _was_ out to get me. Maybe she was trying to do it just to hurt my girlfriend more.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I thought that maybe you were just jealous. I am so sorry, Kirsten. Will you please forgive me?" I felt awful.

"Brandon, it's not your fault. I'm sorry too..." She said.

"Don't ever be." I said and kissed her. She smiled. "And for the record, maybe she did deserve being kicked off the dance committee." I told her. And we kissed again.

I was definitely going to have a talk with Serena...

**Stella P.O.V: **

The girls had come back pretty late last night. They kept talking about the dance and I'd just wished they would stop. I hate lying to my friends but this was something I had to do...

I walked into the school and went to my homeroom. The morning announcements had just gotten over. Everyone stared at me awkwardly as I walked into class. Even my friends.

"Hey, Hills, wanna grab a drink with me sometime?" Some guy called out and burst into laughs with his friends. And then it hit me.

Someone had told the entire school about that incident with the VP. And it could have only been one person.

I ran out of the class and locked myself up in a stall in the bathroom.

How could Brandon do this to me? I trusted him and he made a total fool of me. He probably gave out a false story to make me look even worse.

"Hey, Serena. Is that you in there?" A voice rang out as someone knocked on the stall door. I opened it and peered out, hoping so badly it would be one of my friends if not all of them, knowing that whatever was said wasn't true. But it wasn't. It was Kirsten.

She pushed the door open and pulled my out.

"Just leave me alone." I croaked out.

"Sorry, no can do. I, my dear rule this school. I don't care if you and your friends are super-divas, I'm the one and only diva on this side of town. And this is how it'll stay." She said.

Did Kirsten know?

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Oh, please! Like you don't know. I did my research." She said and thrust a magazine at me.

"Oh, god!" I whispered to myself.

There were articles on the 'missing Winx'. Rumors, lies, and hints of the truth...

"I thought you should know what you have at stake." She gave me a fake smile and flounced off.

I stayed in the bathroom all through the first 3 periods. And then I had to get to lunch. That was when my friends came in.

"You guys! Kirsten knows all about us. About us, in real life!" I blurted out.

"Stella, Listen. You are just so screwed up, why would you do something as awful as that. And since when do you drink?" Bloom asked coldly.

"What?! Don't tell me you actually believed that!"

"What do you want us to do, Stell?" Aisha asked me, exasperated.

"Will you just shut up and listen to me already?!" I screamed in frustration.

The girls turned to me. I passed them the magazine Kirsten had shown me.

"Kirsten joined the dots. She did this. And I don't know what she told Brandon, but I'm pretty sure she did." I was on the verge of tears.

"Hon, I'm sorry we turned on you..." Flora spoke up.

"Flo, it's okay. The problem at hand is that Kirsten knows and I bet her posse does, too. Which means, we have to subject ourselves to whatever they give us." I said.

"She's right. We have to stick together. More now than ever." Musa said and gave me a hug.

Phew. I thought I'd lost my friends for good. Then again, I almost had.

We walked out into the halls together but what we saw wasn't exactly nice.

The people in the corridor were staring at us like we were aliens or something. I ignored them. I had the six most beautiful girls in my life with me to get through this. I would survive.


	6. Buh-bye, Kirsten Mueller!

**Okay, so I can TOTALLY understand if you guys hate my guts for posting this soooo late, but my school started up last week, and I'm in a new place and I am already super busy with loads of homework and tests. It's not easy being an AP/Honors student! But, anyway... I decided to sit down and give you this next chapter just as you deserve it. I'm really sorry, and I'm just thankful to have such wonderful and patient readers! I love you all and I will keep writing for you guys, with all my love, whenever I can! I hope you like this chapter, and please review for me! **

**Kisses! - MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

**Flora P.O.V: **

After the girls and I made up with Stella, we stuck together the whole day. Whenever possible, atleast. Kirsten hadn't tried to do anything funny so we were okay, pretty much. But then school got over and she came charging towards us.

"Hiya, girls! My car's a little dusty... Would you be darlings and dust it off before I take it out?" She drawled in an obviously fake-nice voice.

I huffed under my breath. Bloom turned red with rage. Stella sighed. But none of us said a word. And then Aisha burst out.

"What the hell, Kirsten?! You might be Queen Bee here but that doesn't let you treat us like dirt, okay?!" She hollered.

"Aisha! Shut up!" Bloom growled.

"No, Bloom. I won't shut up!" Aisha turned back to Kirsten, "Do you have any idea who I am? Who any of us are? I'd watch my back if I was you - OH!" She said, finally realizing why the rest of us were putting up with her.

Bloom face-palmed herself.

"Of course, dah-lings! I know who you are. You are quite a fiesty thing, Layla. Oh, sorry, _AISHA_!" She said in a poisonously sweet tone.

Aisha flinched at the way her name was called.

"Alright, then. C'mon." Kirsten led us to her gleaming silver Mercedes. It wasn't quite as nice our cars, but, oh well!

"I suppose you guys can just polish it with your sweaters. Or you know what the consequences are, so you can face them!" She told us, cheerfully.

Stella clenched her fist. She looked like she wanted to slap Kirsten.

I quietly took off my jacket and started 'dusting' her car. The others followed.

Kirsten had us working on her car for so long, barking orders, for no reason at all. Well, no reason except to humiliate us, anyway.

"Lily! What are you doing?"

My heart skipped a beat as I looked up.

Helia.

Helia was the school's art and poetry club president. He's really sweet and we have all our classes together. He's a great friend! Although, I do think I might be in love with him. Should I or shouldn't I consider him my first love? Because, he is...

I didn't expect him to see me like this.

"H-h-h-Helia?! Oh... Umm..." I felt my cheeks burn up and my fingers felt numb as I dropped my jacket. I squatted down to pick it up, Helia did the same and our fingers touched as we both reached for my jacket. I was the color of a ripe tomato! We bumped heads as we stood up and laughed awkwardly.

"So, who's car is this?" He mused out loud.

I tried to answer but my voice caught in my throat.

"It's Kirsten's." Musa muttered, rather helpfully. I think she noticed my inability to speak. Sometimes I think I'm way too easy to read for my own good!

"Kirsten's? Why are you cleaning her car? And it's not even dirty or anything." He scratched the back of his neck, confused. My stomach was fluttering around inside my body.

"Lo-o-o-ong story." Tecna groaned. Helia nodded and turned to me.

"Can I join you? I have no interest in falling under Kirsten's command but I can't just walk past a pretty girl like you." He said to me. Eeek! I had a million mini heart attacks then! Helia thinks I'm pretty!

"I'll be the knight in shining armor to your damsel in distress." He grinned, breaking my chain of thoughts.

I laughed, rather stupidly. He took off his jacket and started on a spot on the car.

"Helia, this is just so embarassing. You really should just leave us be." I tried to reason with him. I didn't want to be a part of his humiliation.

"Hey, if you guys are doing it without being embarassed, so can I. Besides, who cares what anyone else thinks?!" He laughed it off.

"But..." I began but he wasn't listening to me. He was talking to Musa about some new kind of music.

I sighed and got back to rubbing my jacket on the car mindlessly.

After a bit, I looked up. It was an hour since we started on Kirsten's car.

"Yo, man! What the hell are you doing, affiliating with _them?!_" Brandon shouted to Helia in a disgusted tone.

"What are you talking about?" Helia shook his head and kept going.

Nabu, Riven, Sky and Timmy joined the group. They dropped their bags on the ground and took off their jackets as they stationed themselves next to Aisha, Musa, Bloom and Tecna, respectively.

Brandon stared at them, a mixture of frustration and disbelief on his face. Kirsten stood next to him with an equally baffled expression. I bit back a laugh.

We all stood there, talking and laughing, while randomly running our jackets over the body of the car. I noticed Stella standing off in a spot, alone. She was looking at Brandon with a confused, hurt expression in her eyes. I went up to her.

"You okay?" I whispered to her.

"Yeah, I'm okay." She croaked.

"Stell, come on! You can talk to me." I urged.

"It's all okay. Besides, I don't want to talk about it... Go and win Helia's heart now!" She told me and squeezed my hand. I blushed at the mention of his name, even though I wasn't quite convinced about Stella feeling fine.

"Is it that obvious?!" I asked, horrified. Stella cracked a smile.

"Only to us, with our finely honed powers of observation." She grinned and nodded towards the rest of the girls.

I sucked in air and held my breath. Stella giggled at me. Oh, well! One man's pain is another's joy, isn't it? Atleast I managed to cheer my friend up.

I hugged her. "If you want to talk, I'll be right here." I said and she nodded. I went back and joined Helia.

"Hey, does anyone want to get some coffee? There's a Starbucks down the road." Riven spoke up.

We all decided to go there. We grabbed our things and started to walk outside.

"Guys, where do you think you're going? And with those _bitches?!_" Brandon yelled to the boys in a truly terrible voice.

Stella, who was standing next to me, flinched at the b-word. I squeezed her arm in consolation. She gave me a small, sad smile.

"Brandon, what has gotten into you?" Timmy scratched his head in confusion.

"Yeah, man. How you're acting - Not cool, bro." Nabu shook his head disapprovingly.

"You guys don't know how dangerous those girls are, okay? I'm looking out for you guys, but if you think that is 'uncool' behavior, then I can't help it!" Brandon spat.

"Dude, they are harmless. You're being paranoid, why, I don't even know." Sky put in.

Brandon looked at all of us like we were crazy. Then he grabbed Kirsten's arm and pulled her forward.

He held Kirsten's right arm out for us to see. We stared at him.

"Look at what these girls, this Serena and her friends, did..." His voice trailed off.

"If you're accusing us of creating that disgusting creature you call your girlfriend, you must be mistaken." Aisha said. I pinched myself to keep myself from laughing.

"Kirsten, where is that scar of yours? Prove to my friends that they shouldn't be fraternizing with these girls." He said. But his tone was pleading, almost as if he couldn't believe Kirsten was a phony.

"Oh, wow." Stella spoke up, loudly, for the first time.

Everyone turned to her.

"You've really outdone yourself this time, Kirsten. What did you tell him? That we tried to burn you alive? That we stabbed you right through the heart 17 times and you managed to survive, miraculously enough, to tell him that we were nothing but wacko females?!" She said, her eyes blazing with fury.

"And you," She looked directly at Brandon. "Can't you tell a fake scar from a real one? One day you're acting all sweet and all that and the next day you listen to your lame girlfriend and start bitching about me? I couldn't care less about you bitching about me, but seriously, suck on this for picking on my friends!" Stella screamed and threw a punch to his face before she ran off somewhere.

"Oh, dear." I breathed. Brandon's nose was bleeding. Musa went after Stella.

"I'll get the nurse." Bloom hurried off inside the building.

"Oh, my god! Brand-eee!" Kirsten squealed dramatically. "Are you okay? Does it hurt? Do you need to get to the hospital? I told you she was a bitch! God, you should report her!" She wheedled.

"Get out of my sight." Brandon told her through gritted teeth.

"Oh, don't be ridiculous. I'm your girlfriend, honey. I think you are suffering a concussion." She declared.

"Uhh... Kirsten, he was punched on the nose. He is most definitely not suffering a concussion." Timmy pointed out. She glared at him.

She moved over to Brandon and tried to kiss him.

He pushed her away.

"I told you to EFF OFF!" He growled at her. Except he didn't just say EFF. Kirsten looked stunned.

"Go away. We are SO done! Go find yourself a new boyfriend. God, I didn't think that you were so dumb that you'd think that we'd still be together after you lied to me about something so serious and made me look like an idiot to my friends and on top of everything, get punched in the face. So just get LOST!" He shouted gruffly. Kirsten stood there staring at him for a minute before taking off in her car.

Musa came back, right then. Without Stella.

"I can't find her. I tried her cell seven times. She isn't picking up! I'm freaking out!" She cried.

"Oh, god!"

"I think I can track her down with a program I created." Timmy said and held up a device. Tecna and Timmy huddled together with the device and tried to track her through her phone number.

I bit my lip, nervously. Helia put a comforting arm around me. I shot him a worried smile.

"YES!" Timmy shouted in victory. He must've found her. Tecna gave him a quick peck on the cheek and they both blushed.

"You can continue your love story, later. Someone's missing, for god's sake!" Riven rolled his eyes.

Musa punched his arm playfully but she had a worried expression in her eyes, all the same.

"She's in Crowtown Alley." Tecna announced.

"Shit." Riven gasped.

"What's wrong?" Bloom quizzed. The nurse had probably already left the school because she simply handed an ice-pack to Brandon.

"Crowntown Alley is where gangs operate. It's like the worst part of the bad side of town." Sky explained.

"Oh, no!" I blurted out.

"We have to find her, NOW!" Brandon said, standing up. We looked at him.

"Look, I know I've been the world's biggest jerk to all of you and especially to Serena but obviously, we can't just let her wander off to Crowtown, okay?" He huffed, exasperated.

Aisha nodded.

"We can take my car. We can all fit in it." Nabu offered.

"C'mon then!" Musa said and we all jumped into his car.

Off to rescue Stella, now. What was she thinking going to Crowtown, anyway? I just hope she's fine...

"We'll get there in time. She'll be safe and sound. Relax." Helia told me, almost as if he had read my mind. He took my hand in his. I simply nodded.


	7. Does he really know?

**Musa P.O.V: **

We reached Crowtown Alley, the thug base, in about 15 minutes. My heartbeat was picking up speed with every passing second. Why, God? Why did you place Kirsten in our world? Why did you have to make Stella dissapear into creepy gangster land? If you hated us so much, Why, God; don't you just kill us all?! Ugh.

"Timmy! Get us her co-ordinates, NOW!" I hissed.

"I'm sorry, but her signal is really weak. Like she's in a basement or something..." Timmy fumbled.

"For Heaven's sake, Timmy! We don't have forever! Pull up the details, FAST!" I shrieked.

"Don't talk to him like that! Timmy's doing his best!" Tecna snapped.

"Guys, relax. Musa, we get that you're tensed, we all are. But, please don't turn on Timmy like that. He IS doing the best he can... And Tec, please DO try something. Stella might be in trouble!" Flora said, a pained expression on her face.

"Sorry." I muttered and turned back in my seat. I picked at the fringe on my cut-out top.

I turned to Riven. He was looking out of the window. He was acting very weirdly.

"Riven, you okay?" He didn't answer me.

"Riven? Hello...? Earth to Riven?" I waved my hand in front of his face.

He turned to me, his face grave. I frowned.

"I think I know where Serena is." He spoke slowly.

"What? How? Where?" I questioned.

"Nabu, The Basement. NOW!" He said urgently. Nabu's eyes widened in surprise but he didn't say anything, he just revved up the engine.

Riven was hiding something. I just knew it. And Nabu knew just what it was. I would have to ask him later, though. Right now, we had to find Stella. We went to "THE BASEMENT", an old, dilapidated building. Riven led the way, we all followed.

"I knew we could count on you to lead the way, Riven." Rang out a loud voice from a flabby guy with a beer belly, a tattoo and a couple of oddly placed piercings. He looked like a gangster, straight out of books and movies. But wait, this guy knew Riven?

"Whatever happened between us can be sorted out. I know you have her. Just let her go." Riven growled.

"Sorry, no can do. For betraying us, you will pay by having to watch the woman you love die a torturous death." The fat guy grinned, showing off a gold capped tooth.

That was when my brain wrapped around what the guy had said. Betraying them. Was Riven a gangster? And was he in love with Stella, really? I looked at Riven, confused.

"Oh, where are my manners?! You must be Riven's friendsy-wendsys! My dear," He said and lifted my chin up with his dirty fingers. I flinched at his touch. "I don't think he's told you all about me, has he? Well, honey, I'm Dodge. Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" He asked me. He smelled like a mixture of cigarette smoke, sweat and beer. I wrinkled my nose in disgust and backed away.

"Aww, don't be like that!" He said in a mocking tone. "Now, since we all are here, let us all sit down for the show."

"You know, Riven. I never thought you were the type to go after blondes... But she is a pretty face. You could go in for all the _action_, eh?" Dodge winked at Riven suggestively.

Was Riven simply leading me on? Was he really in love with Stella? My brain sooo wasn't taking all this confusion nicely. My head pounded.

"Dodge." I called out to him, realizing that the rest of the group was moving on ahead.

"Ah, yes m'lady." He looked at me.

"Let Serena go. Take me instead, for whatever torture method you use to kill her." I said. I realized I was being pretty dramatic, but then our current situation itself was unfolding like scenes of a movie... Besides, no matter how

"Oh, babe, that's not a good idea. Trust me. Besides, I couldn't possibly let a pretty girl like you be tortured like that. I mean, think of all that we could be." He said.

I resisted the urge to burst out laughing at this pompous man. I had my mind made up, though. Riven didn't have feelings for me the way I did for him. He loved Stella, and even some random guy had been able to tell. If I didn't give my feelings up, I would end up with someone like Dodge. And that wasn't exactly a pleasant thought.

"Nope. I have my mind made up. I'm going in there. She's coming out. The end." I told him.

"Ooh. A woman with strong two feet. You would've done very well with me. But, it's your choice. There's plenty of fish for me." He said. I closed my eyes. This was it. I was doing something for everyone's betterment. If this guy was simply threating us, my word here wouldn't have any use. But if he was really

"Musa, you don't have to do this. Stop being dramatic." Riven sighed tiredly.

"Excuse me?" I said. "Oh, my god! Riven, you are SUCH a hypocrite!" I huffed.

"Musa. Don't. We'll do something. Don't go in there." Aisha pleaded with me.

Flora was in tears.

Bloom was giving me a sad expression. Sky had his arm around her.

"Musa, don't." Brandon said to me. But he was giving me more than a pleading look. He was giving me a look that said that we would find a way, no matter what. It was like he was already strategizing a plan in his brain.

I couldn't open my mouth then.

Dodge's henchman pushed Stella out and she fell on her knees.

"Oh, my god!" I knelt beside her.

"Muse, get out of here. Please." She wheezed. There were cuts on her arms and legs and a huge gash on her stomach covered in dried blood, her clothes were soaked, her face was pale, like was going to pass out. And then her eyes started closing. Crap!

"God, NO! Stay with us. Stay with ME!" I said. But she had passed out in my arms and her pulse had slowed down.

She couldn't be dying! There was NO WAY that was happening! Not after everything we've been through together!

"No, no, no, no, NO! Come on! You can't leave me here! What is this life?!" I wailed. I realized tears were pouring down my face in torrents.

"Oh, well. Riven, this is was a much more dramatic death than I would've planned. But here you go. You get to plan a nice little funeral for your baby beauty. But I doubt it will matter. You never trusted women in the first place... Not since that whore of a m-" Dodge was shut up by a punch thrown by Riven.

"Don't. You. Dare. Talk. About. Her. Like. That. Ever." He breathed through each word.

"You murdering bastard." Brandon murmured as he brought in his own punch. He was crying too.

He gently picked Stella up and we all walked out.

Everyone tried to sit down in the same ways they did. With their significant others.

Brandon decided to take the very back seat. And had Stella's body with him.

Fresh tears sprung from my eyes as I though about how the whole day had gone down.

"Can I sit with her?" I asked Brandon, choking on my own words.

He nodded dumbly.

We sat at the way back. Riven looked at me, a mixture of hurt and confusion on his face.

Well, too bad. I was not going to remain being his little toy.

Helia took Stella's wrist then and felt it.

"She's not dead." He whispered. I stared at him. He noticed my look.

"She's alive." He clarified.

"Are you sure?" Brandon pounced.

"Positive. Her pulse is a lot slower and she's probably lost a lot of blood, but she's still alive."

I breathed in and held my breath. A sob came out, and then another and another and soon enough I was bawling my eyes out. Until everyone was consoling me. Riven tried to sit by me but I asked to sit in the corner and I left him there. I'd deal with him later. Now was not a good time.

We rode back home.

"She needs to be taken to the hospital." Flora declared.

"No." Riven grunted. I glared at him. "Dodge has connections everywhere. If he knew she was still alive, he might come after her again. And if she isn't in good health, he could use it to her advantage." He said.

"And I don't want to have to put you all into anymore trouble. He wanted to hurt me. I can't knowingly put you in more danger." He said.

"Well, it's too little too late for THAT." I muttered.

"I'll take her home." Brandon declared. "I have an apartment. And my cousin's a doctor. I can take care of her. Besides, I kind of owe it to her." The last part came out all hushed, but I heard him loud and clear.

"Alright." I nodded. "Can I come visit her sometime, though?"

He gave me a nod. Nabu pulled over at Brandon's and Brandon carried Stella into the building.

Nabu dropped us off at our respective places and left. The girls and I trudged up into our apartment.

I went into my bedroom and changed out of my clothes and removed my make-up.

I poked my head outside. "Can one of you, atleast, keep your disguise on? In case anyone comes in?" I asked.

"Sure." Tecna and Bloom nodded. I slammed my room's door shut and flopped on my bed.

Life sucked. I can't believe we had to go through all of this... And Riven. God, Riven! But, maybe I was too quick to judge. Maybe, he didn't like Stella. Maybe Dodge was the one who was mistaken. I sighed. I couldn't take this. I got out my guitar. When in doubt, turn to music.

I started to work on a song. A while passed and it was raining heavily outside. I couldn't go out now, even though I badly wanted to.

"OH, RIVEN! HEY! WHAT'S UP?" I heard Tecna say in an oddly loud voice. I opened my door a bit. Yikes! Riven was here! She was probably putting on that loud voice to warn me. I had to lock myself in. Or atleast get my disguise on. I tried to shut the door as quietly as I opened it and hide. Too late! He saw me!

Riven headed towards my door. A squeak came out of my mouth as I tried to shut the door but he caught it right on time.

"Oh, crap!" I muttered as I tried to head for the bathroom. Damn. I didn't have a disguise! Damn, damn, damn! What was this guy doing here anyway?! I slipped on the rug on the floor.

"Eeek!" I squeaked as I lost my balance and came so close to cracking my skull open on the edge of my desk. But then Riven caught me inches before I hit my head and stood me up straight. I tried to bury my face under a pile of clothing.

"Angie, come out of there this instant!" He said in a tone, so much like my father's.

"Huh?" I said and looked up, hitting my head on a shelf.

"Yow!" I yelped and rubbed my head. It was wet with blood. "Shit." I said as I ran into the bathroom and tried to wash the blood off. Riven followed.

"GET OUT!" I screamed at him.

"Geez, you're aggressive." He rolled his eyes, but he went out all the same. I stopped the blood soming out of my head and went into my room. I'd covered my face with a clay facial mask to hide my true features somewhat. My tank top and plaid shorts were soaked from being under the shower.

"Holy..." Riven's voice trailed off. I followed the direction of his eyes. Yup. My white top was see-through now and you could see my bra through it.

"Eyes up here, you perverted creep." I smirked.

"Uh. Oh. Umm. Ye-yeah. Su-sure..." He stuttered. I had him stumped. Score one for me!

But then we both turned serious. I put on a robe.

"Why are you here?" The words came out harsher than I'd wanted.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked me. I stared at him.

"Okay, yeah. That was a pretty stupid question. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. And I just wish you could see that..." He continued.

"Listen, Riven. I don't even know what you're talking about. Not anymore. I trusted you with lots of things. I haven't known you for very long, and only my friends, who I've known literally for my whole life, knew about my mom. And somehow, somewhere, I felt connected to you, I wanted to tell you things that confused everyone, especially me. I wanted to share everything with you. And you seemed to be having the same thoughts, too. But... I guess I misread things. And I'm not blaming you or anyone else for that. I just jumped to conclusions that I wanted to be reality. My life is just so messed up, I don't know... I'm just not angry with you, so you don't have to worry about that." I bit my lip.

"Muse, what are you saying?" He said.

"Never mind. Good luck with Serena." I said and stood up.

"Musa, tell me you didn't buy whatever Dodge said." He looked... amused. I didn't answer him.

He burst out laughing. I glared at him.

"Sorry, but this is just so damn ridiculous! You believed some beer bellied perv, who hit on you over me?" He laughed harder. My face burned under all that clay.

"I don't like Serena. But I'm not gonna lie, I DO like someone..." He explained.

"Oh. Who is it?" I asked coldly.

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He smirked.

God! I just practically told him that I'm in love with him and he's giving me this bull crap? Suckerface.

"Oh, come on!" I begged.

"Nope. No can do. You might have told my things, but you didn't tell me everything. And well, my story isn't exactly a fairytale, so..."

"What do you mean, I didn't tell you everything? And are you saying that losing your mother at 2 is fun? Do you think watching her slip away, suffering so badly, is magical? I swear Riven, I don't even know what I see in you!" I burst out.

"Wait, you like me?" He said, a gleeful look in his eyes.

"N-n-n-no. I mean, you know... Like how we're friends and stuff..." I stuttered.

"Psshhh... I know you like me." He declared.

"Get out." I said. This boy was really starting to get on my nerves!

He held his hands up, to show his surrender. I rolled my eyes.

"I know who you are, and that's why you will never admit what you feel. And I can't either. Looks like I just did, but... Maybe we just shouldn't be." And with that, he was gone.

My head felt woozy. What just happened. There wasn't anything between Stella and Riven, that's a relief. He knows that I like him. But after all that... He knows who I am? That I'm really Musa Melody and not Angie Ryan. Is that what he was hinting at? And did he just confess that he likes me back? So, was he saying that he only saw me as a friend? Or did he think that as Musa Melody, I'm way out of his league? Gods, help me!


	8. Us humans are inhumane

**Brandon P.O.V: **

I carried Stella into my apartment and lay her down on the couch. When I looked at her, all I could think of was how much I'd hurt her and how much pain she must have been in. I went in and got my supply of bandages and ointments. I cut the clothes she was wearing off her body and I noticed how perfect her body was. I bathed her wounds and bandaged her up. Then I used a wet towel to get off the blood and grime off her face.

I kept with cleaning her face and then I noticed how different she looked. Serena was pretty, but this girl was beautiful! And she looked so familiar. Of course, I knew Serena. But this wasn't Serena. I shook my head, trying to clear my thoughts. What was up with me?!

I looked at her again, and brushed her hair away from her face. I noticed a small tattoo on her collarbone. It said "Winx". And then it hit me.

Serena looked like Stella Solaria from the Winx group. Hell, she wasn't Serena at all! She was Stella Solaria! Goddamn.

"What the-?" I breathed. I picked my phone up and called Angie.

If Serena was Stella then the other 5 had to be the Winx. They always travelled in a pack anyway... It all made sense.

"Hey, Brandon! Is Serena alright?!" She sounded concerned.

"Well, STELLA is fine. Would you and the girls be able to come over to my apartment? NOW?" I asked.

I heard a gasp on the other end.

"Umm... Okay?" She squeaked.

I hung up. I realized the other guys would want to know to. I invited them over as well.

"Holy crap. I kissed Stella Solaria." I thought of the day when she'd stood up and taken the blame for something my crazy EX-girlfriend did, just to keep her friends happy and smiled to myself. And then I thought of what a jerk I had been to her, by trusting Kirsten. I sighed. If only I could back in time... I carried Stella into my room and lay her down on the bed.

The doorbell rang and my friends and the girls came in.

"Brandon, we can all explain. We didn't want to hide anything from any of you. But we didn't have a choice. Being who we are has been a pain all these years for us. The only reason we came to Gardenia was to get a true taste of life. All we'd ever known was the show business and we wanted to know what it really was like to be an average 17 year old..." Bloom gushed.

"Bloom. Shut your trap." Aisha spoke through gritted teeth.

"What's going on here?" Sky asked.

"Yeah, what's this showbiz nonsense?" Nabu added.

"I can tell you." Riven shrugged. I noticed Musa ducking her head, looking extremely worried.

"The six girls here that we know, including 'Serena' are in fact not who you think they are." He began.

"Riven, please." Musa said. He looked at her cockily.

"These girls are the Winx." He finished. Musa squeezed her eyes shut.

Timmy burst out laughing, Nabu and Sky joined him in his laughter. I glared at them.

"Oh. Erm." Nabu tried to compose himself. Helia shook his head at them.

"So, is this true?" Sky asked. Bloom didn't answer.

"Bloom, tell me. Is this true?" He repeated. She sighed and nodded slowly.

"But, why didn't you tell us?" Nabu wanted to know.

"Nabu, what would you expect? We're supposed to walk into school, getting out of limo and signing autographs?!" Aisha threw her hands up, exasperated.

"Hey, don't shoot at me now! This isn't my fault. Our any of ours. It's yours!" He shouted.

"God, you don't even know us, okay?! Stop talking about us like you actually know something!" She yelled at him.

"Aisha!" Flora protested.

"No, Flora. This is just a huge screwed up situation we're in. Let's get Stella and get out of here." Aisha ordered.

"Aisha, what the hell?! Stella is practically in a coma! We can NOT run around with her, you hear me?!" Musa cried.

"Fine. I'll work on this myself!" She turned to me. "Brandon, where is she?"

"Aisha, this is just a huge mistake. We can work things out. Besides, you can't put Stella's life at risk because of this." I tried to convince her.

"Dude, let her do whatever she wants. Why are you so concerned about LYING, TWO-FACED STRANGERS?!" Nabu butted in.

Aisha stormed off inside my room to get Stella. Flora and Bloom went after her.

"Nabu, how could you?!" Musa looked at him in disbelief.

Nabu just shrugged.

"Seriously?! I realize that we kept something from you. From all of you. But you guys aren't ready to hear us out, or ready to understand our problems and to think we actually fell for a bunch of jerks like you over any guy in the entire world! God! Honestly, Stella's life is at stake here, okay? She helped you get Aisha in the first place! Aren't you grateful for that? Riven here was part of a gang and you all knew about it. But you didn't tell us about that did you? Nobody's perfect, Nabu. But you and your friends, you aren't even human." She said as the girls came out carrying Stella. I looked on, helpless. Musa was right. We all had our flaws but we chose to jump on their legitimate reasons for hiding things. Maybe none of us were meant to be, let alone last.

The door slammed, leaving us six guys in my living room. I slumped on the couch. I felt worse than I ever had my entire life. My friends and I just drove a girl battling for her life out along with her friends. Some citizens we are.


	9. Hi, It's me!

**Hi guys! So I know I keep making up all these excuses and I hate myself for it, literally. But unfortunately, High School is no joke. I have loads of homework everyday and I'm having THE HARDEST TIME FITTING IN! I love you guys so much and I'm so grateful for all your support and patience. I will try to update whenever possible but plese forgive me if I am unable to make it. A huge shoutout to LoveFloraHelia for all the encouragement and huge bearhug from me to Snb4evss for just being SO DARN AMAZING! I really appreciate the fact that you guys are actually waiting to read my work! It just makes me feel wonderful. Having moved out of the home I've known forever and starting a new life has been one of the hardest things for me, which is why I try to keep my promises to you guys because, well... You are just so epic and friendly when we hardly know each other! (OR do we... ;)) Thanks for understanding! **

**Love, **

**MusicMelody'Tude. Xoxo...**

**P.S: So the part where Musa's head gets hurt was partly based on my own experience. I was in Singapore, on an exchange program with my old school and one night I hit my head on the sharp edge of the bedside table while reaching for the phone on it from my bed (My bed had wheels, don't ask! -_-). I hit my head hard, got a huge cut and soaked my bed with my blood. On top of that I had to perform two exhaustive dance routines the next day and it was soo not a good experience, I almost fainted! I still have the scar, though... :P But anyway, the idea of using this incident in this story on Musa was strictly for comedic purpose and to show a confused and shocked Musa. Keep sending in the reviews, stay amazing and keep the love coming in! 3 :* **


	10. This won't end well

**Tecna P.O.V: **

We'd brought Stella back. We'd gotten Jason, Cheryl's boyfriend, to take a look at her since he was in the medical field.

"She's going ot be fine. Just make sure you switch her bandages every day and I'll give you some prescriptions to help her regain her health. I'll drop by once a day to check up on her and make sure atleast one of you is with her at all times, we need to be watching over any changes or improvements in her condition." He had instructed us and left.

"I can't believe how things flipped over so suddenly..." Bloom sighed.

"I know what you mean, but maybe we didn't know those guys as well as we thought we did. They're just another bunch of jerks. We deserve WAY better than them." Flora said.

"Hey, umm... Maybe we should concentrate on nursing Stella back to health instead of moping around about douchebags...?" Aisha spat.

"I'm starving!" Musa butt in. We all looked at her.

"Well, I'm sorry for having natural human needs!" She scoffed. "It's been 18 hours since any of us have eaten. THAT can't be good for US!"

"Musa's right. We do need to make sure none of us fall ill as well, but we don't have any food left." Flora bit her lip.

"I'll stay here. You guys can eat and come back." I offered.

"Tec, that's not fair on you. You haven't had a wink of sleep in the past 26 hours." Bloom said.

"I'm fine really. You guys should really go." I urged.

"No... You're coming with us, I'll stay!" Musa announced.

"Bu-bu-but..." I tried to protest but it was true. I was feeling weak and sickly myself.

"No buts. I'm staying, you're going." She pushed the four of us out the door.

"Okay, okay. You bullied me into it. But wait!" I said and ducked back into the house.

"I developed a connection between our phones and Stella's health monitor so we can all go and we'll know if there was an issue with Stella, too." I declared.

"Oh, Tecna! Was this what you did the whole of last night?" Flora gushed.

I nodded sheepishly.

"Why am I not surprised?" Aisha snorted, but she was grinning ever so slightly.

"Alright, so let's all go and grab a bite before getting back here ASAP. Even though we have all these gadgets, it would be better if we are actually with Stella, you know... In person..." Bloom ordered.

We all left the house to go to the corner diner. We ate and walked back to our apartment. When we got there, the door was wide open.

"Bloom! I told you to check if the door was locked!" Aisha exclaimed.

"But, I did check!" Bloom replied.

We all rushed into the house to find... Nothing.

"That's odd. If Bloom DID lock the door, then someone..." Flora's voice trailed off as we came face to face with the guys with our best friend (Who was unconcious, but whatever).

"What's going on here?!" Aisha demanded, always the bold one. "You, leave her be and come outside or I'm calling the damn cops."

Brandon hesitated for a second and receded to do as she said so. They followed us into the living room.

"Why are you here?" Musa asked.

"More importantly, how did you get here?" Aisha added.

"Remember this?" Nabu said, a certain cockiness to his voice, which was rather unlikely.

He waved a key in front of Aisha. Her face froze and she blushed a deep red, even though it wasn't that obvious with her rich complexion.

"Aisha...?" I quizzed.

"Aisha had apparently given Nabu this key a while ago... We came here to talk to you girls about what happened earlier but we knew you probably wouldn't let us in so we thought that maybe we could sneak ourselves in..." Timmy spoke up.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you're right. You aren't welcome here. Now, please leave." I snapped and grabbed the key from Nabu's grip.

"Tecna..." Flora placed a restraining arm on my shoulder. I sighed. Musa stepped up.

"Nope. She's right. Get out! Whatever happened, happened. You guys took your chances, yay you! And kidnapping my best friend did NOT earn you any brownie points, either so just get the hell out of here!" She burst out angrily.

Everyone stared at her for a minute and slowly walked outside. Musa stood behind them, ready to slam the door. Just then Riven turned around and smirked at her. Bad move. When Musa's angry, she's ANGRY! She tensed up in fury.

"You're really hot when you're angry, you know..." He remarked.

She turned red, but I doubt she was blushing.

She kicked his ankle and shoved him against the wall opposite our door.

She held him by his collar and said, "I know I am. But flattery will not get you anywhere. This is for you acting like the gangboy that you are." His expression turned grave when she called him a gangboy but Musa didn't comment on it. Instead, she socked him in the stomach and let him double up in pain.

"Musa!" Bloom covered her mouth with her hands. Flora (And Helia, obviously) rushed forward to help him back up.

Musa shrugged.

"Give me a break." She huffed. We heard the her room's door slam as Flora lead him back into the house.

"I'm going to kill that girl for giving those freaks a reason to come back in." Aisha grumbled and went after Musa.

Bloom and I exchanged a knowing look.

This is not going to end well, I thought as I shut the front door behind me...


	11. Love like Battleships

**A/N: The song I used in this chapter is** _Battleships_ **by** _Daughtry. _

**Responses to reviews:**

**Symphony911 - I'm trying to update this as much as I can, as soon as I can... I wish I could tell you properly about when I will be updating and all but as of not my life is literally spiraling out of control! It's so hard to fit everything into my schedule but once I h=get into the swing of things I will write constantly. Also, if I'm on break, I will try to write as much as I can... I'm hoping that once my parents get me a new phone I can do more writing and updating work because they do have free apps for MSWord and all that... But for all of you, please be patient with me! I will try to deliver the story to you on time! I promise, I'm working on it.**

**PinkiePie22 - Oh, wow. I don't even know what to say. My issue right now is that everyone here has their own group and I feel like an intruder trying to barge in on other peoples' business whenever I try to talk to someone and it just sucks to the core of the Earth! **

**Arresting-Angeline - THAAAAAAAAAAAAAANKSSSS! 3 I'm looking forward to reading your story, too!**

**Snb4evss - Aww! Thanks for the hug! ;) I know right?! It's so annoying feeling like you lose a friend every time a class gets over! I can't bring myself to talk to anyone... It's like I just told PinkiePie22. For me, atleast. But anyway, I'm soooo happy I about my decision to join because otherwise I wouldn't even have all of YOU lovelies for friends.**

**If any of you are on FB, please tell me and maybe we can become friends on there... Google+ will also be nice, or even Instagram! :) I'm also on Pinterest, by the way. Lol.**

**Much love to all of you! Mwah! :***

**-MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

**Musa P.O.V: **

God, I hate Riven! He's so freaking annoying! Aargghh!

I buried my face into a pillow and groaned. I just punched him in the stomach. Crap, what if something happens to him because of me! Please god, please let this be a lucky slip for him. I don't want to be held responsible for damage to his body. Damn, his body... He's one total hottie. Oh, my god. I wonder if he's a good kisser. Or better...

"Darn it, Musa! Get a grip!" I scolded myself.

The door opened and I sat up straight. It was only Aisha, though.

I flopped back into my pillow.

"Aisha, I know you guys think I shouldn't have punched him or whatever. But please, he was totally asking for it!" I began.

"Oh, shut up!" She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" I protested.

"What?! Since you and your anger-management issued self couldn't stay still, the guys are in our living room, sipping coffee." She told me.

"WHAT?!" I shrieked.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Little Miss TOUGH-ett." She snorted.

"Dieee..." I said and burrowed into my head to let out a scream.

"God, Musa! Stop acting like a little kid. Do you have anything to do in here? Seeing as how those creeps are gonna be in there for a while, we might as well get comfortable." She said, perching herself on my desk.

I shrugged.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked, holding up my journal/music book.

"It's nothing." I said quickly and tried to snatch it from her. "Aisha, don't do this to me." She dropped the book but a single page fluttered out.

"Oh, come on!" She said as she bent to pick the paper up. I reached for it, but she got there first.

"Is this a new song?" She waved the page in my face. I tried to grab it but all her sports training probably helped her get away with it.

"Aisha, please." I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, okay..." She slid the paper back onto my desk.

"It is a new song," I told her grudgingly.

"I figured as much." She stuck her tongue out. "Sing."

"What? NO. Not while those weirdos are out there." I said.

"Since when are you shy?" She raised her eyebrows at me.

"I am not!" I howled.

"Guys! Keep it down!" Tecna poked her head in. Flora was right behind her.

"Musa's got this wicked new song!" Aisha announced.

I face-palmed myself.

"Wow, can I see?!" Tecna bounced into the room. Flora followed.

"You guys, no. Not happening. Maybe later. Just go, now!" I said.

"The guys left." Tecna said. "If that's what you're worried about,"

I bit my lip. "Fine." I muttered.

I picked my music sheet and plugged my electronic keyboard in.

I took a deep breath and started to sing.

* * *

_I'm sinking inside_  
_And the maps and lines are broken down tonight._  
_I swallow my pride_  
_But we're drowning in the ocean and it's tearing my heart open!_

I closed my eyes and contiued to sing. The song taking over my body.

_Baby we're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides_  
_Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive_

_Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_  
_Even when the waves get rough_  
_I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_

_And I don't wanna fight this war_  
_Bullets coming off our lips_  
_But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._  
_Like battleships._

_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_

_Bombs fly through the air_  
_And I know that we're both playing not so fair._  
_Ohh, show, show me you care_  
_I got my white flag up and it's waving cause you know this love's worth saving baby _

_We're high then we're low, first it's yes then it's no, and we're changing like the tides_  
_Yeah, but I want you, I need you, and I guarantee you we'll make it out alive_

_Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_  
_Even when the waves get rough_  
_I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough _

_And I don't wanna fight this war_  
_Bullets coming off our lips_  
_But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._  
_Like battleships._

_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And we love, yeah we love_  
_And we love, yeah we love_

_I'm sinking inside_  
_Can we finally put our weapons down tonight?_

_Cause I don't wanna fight no more,_  
_Even when the waves get rough_  
_I don't wanna see the day we say we've had enough_

_And I don't wanna fight this war_  
_Bullets coming off our lips_  
_But we stick to our guns and we love like battleships._  
_Like battleships._

_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And the cannon goes_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom, boom, boom_  
_Boom, ba-boom, boom, ba-boom_  
_And we love like battleships. _

* * *

I opened my eyes and noticed my friends weren't where they were. What the hell?! I went to the door and peeked outside to see if they were checking on Stella or something. What I saw then, killed me.

There, smack in the middle of my apartment's living room were 3 couples making out furiously. I rolled my eyes and tried to get myself some chocolate to go in my room when I left them to it. Flora and Helia were in the kitchen, and sure enough they were acting all cutesy and lovey-dovey. I walked out and back into my room in disgust. Brandon was outside it.

"Pretty disturbing, huh?" He winked at me and nodded towards the others who were making progress in moving towards their rooms. Well, atleast now they decided to be more... Subtle, if you will...

"Yup." I nodded in agreement.

"Musa, I'm sorry... About whatever happened. I was upset that you guys didn't tell me who you were but... You were right, we were a bunch of jerks..." He stumbled on his words.

"It's okay, Brandon, really... And, well... YOU didn't do anything annoying..." I bit my lip. "Besides, the others seem to have, erm, umm... Made up? So, truce?" I put my hand out.

He chuckled and we shook on it.

"Do you, umm... Wanna come in? I mean..." I looked at Bloom and Sky sprawled on the couch, kissing like there was no tomorrow. Ugh, PDA.

"If that's alright with you?" He asked, I nodded and we went in. I jumped on my bed and he sat on the loveseat at the far end of the bedroom.

He looked around my room and turned to me.

"You have a nice voice." He commented.

"Thanks... Wait, you guys heard me?!" My eyes widened in shock. He grinned.

"Yup. We were all there. In fact, you're song was what motivated the others into... Uhh... That stuff..." He said.

"I have a lot to do. First off, learn to shut my mouth up. Secondly, get new friends." I joked.

"So, how's Stella?" He asked slowly.

"She's okay... Our manager's boyfriend is a doctor so he took a look at her. She's regaining health. She should be good in a few days, hopefully." I gave him a small smile. He nodded.

"We can go keep her company, if you want..." I said.

"Are you sure you won't beat me up?" He winked at me. He meant it as a joke but I couldn't help but feel a twinge of pain go through me as he said that.

I sighed.

"Hey, sorry... Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

"No... I just, kinda feel bad for hitting him..." I bit my lip.

"He's fine, really. He's a tough guy." Brandon told me.

"I know..."

We went into Stella's room. I pulled a chair next to her side, Brandon did the same.

He took her hand and kissed it. It was really sweet. Too bad, I'm not one for too much romance.

"You really like her, don't you?" I smiled at him. He shrugged and smiled back.

We just sat there, the silence mounting awkwardly enough.

"Brandon..." I began.

"Mmhmm?" He turned to me.

"How did Riven get involved with a... Gang?" I asked him.

He sat up straighter and ran his hands through his hair.

"I'm sorry, Musa. But... I don't think I should be telling you this. As in, he probably wouldn't want me to, and he should have the chance to explain himself..." Brandon told me.

"I understand." I said. "I'm gonna go get something to drink. Do you want something?"

"Nope. I'm fine. Thanks, though." He said. I smiled and headed into the kitchen.

I dug through all the food Cheryl had dropped off for us when we had gone out.

"Aha!" I shouted in triumph as I wrestled a can of soda from in between a couple of other boxes.

I shut the door of the fridge and turned to go to my room.

"Aaaahhh!" I screamed and clutched my hand to my heart, which was pounding so hard.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Riven said gruffly and turned away.

"Where were you?" I blurted out.

"Huh? What do you mean? I was right here..." He told me.

"I didn't see you, though..."

"That you didn't." He snorted as he made his way to the balcony.

"You were in the balcony all along." I figured. "Do you want something? Like a soda or something?"

"Sure, I guess." We went back into the kitchen and I handed him a soda.

"Are you sure this was unopened?"

"Huh? Of course it wasn't open, what are you?" I stared at him.

"You wouldn't be trying to poison me, would you?" His voice was cold.

Now that, felt like someone stabbed me. I turned red in embarassment and turned to leave.

"Hey, sorry. I didn't mean to be rude to you... I'm just... Annoyed..." He apologized.

"I get it, I punched you and now I'm acting like nothing happened. I'm sorry." I walked out of the kitchen.

"Don't be. It was a... unique experience, being socked by you, I mean." He smirked.

I felt my face get warmer.

"Would you like to join me?" He asked as he opened the glass doors leading to the balcony.

I shrugged and followed him out the door. We stood there in the breeze for a long time, not talking, just sipping our drinks and feeling the cool air on our skin.

"You have an amazing voice." Riven broke the silence.

"Oh. Umm... Thanks?" I said.

"I mean, obviously, you're a diva... You should be having a great voice... God, that was a lame compliment." He muttered.

I laughed. "No, I appreciate it." I convinced him. He smiled at me. The first proper smile I'd ever seen in his face... It was charming.

I looked out onto the streets belows and leaned forward a little. The lights below looked beautiful. I pulled my phone out to get a good picture. I leaned a little further and clicked.

"Musa, you're gonna fall if you le-" Riven began.

I lost balance and screamed. Then I felt his strong arms around my waist as he pulled me back.

"Thanks." I muttered.

He simply laughed. We went back inside.

"So... Are you still mad at me? For telling the others about your true identities, I mean... And also for having you break your head." He quizzed.

"I'm not mad. I thought I was, but I'm not." I went into Stella's room and found Brandon there sound asleep on the chair.

"Wow. It's 10.00 P.M. already?!" I breathed looking at my phone.

"Everyone's fallen asleep." Riven added, nodding towards Bloom, who was asleep on top of Sky (It's not what you think! I swear! This WAS, after all, our living room!)

"I don't feel sleepy at all." I informed him.

"Well, neither do I... But, I should head home." He said.

"You can stay here, if you want." I shrugged.

"Are you sure?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Sure, I'm sure. You can camp out in my bedroom. I'll probably stay up all night, anyway."

"Ohhkkaay?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously but he followed me into my room anyway.

He stood in one corner of my room, uncertainly.

"You can sit down, you know." I laughed. He took a seat on my swivel chair.

"I'll be right back." I told him and took my pajamas into the bathroom to change.

I came out wearing my white pajama shorts printed with kissy lips on them and a red tank top.

"Sorry, I don't really have any big T-shirts. You could try this, though." I tossed a black T-Shirt at him. He stared at me for a minute before going to change.

He came out shirtless. My jaw dropped involuntarily. He looked down at himself.

"Oh, yeah... Sorry about that... Your shirt is way too small for me..." He said.

"Umm..." I had no idea what to say. My eyes kept wandering down to his abs. God, he had an amazing body.

"Ah... I see YOU are enjoying the view." He said, kinda like how I had done the day he'd come over.

"Pfffftttt... You wish!" I tried to bluff it off.

"Sure, sure..." He smirked.

Damn.

"You can sleep on the bed. And use the sheets on your half naked self."

"Now, why would you deny yourself the joy of looking at my body." He winked at me.

Man, was this guy full of himself!

"Yeah, right!" I scoffed as I took the swivel chair and sat at my desk.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He asked, rather stupidly, as I had already told him I wasn't planning on it.

"No." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I'm not sleepy, either... So..." He started to say something.

"And your point is?"

"Do you have anything to do?"

"As a matter of fact I'm working on my music."

"Oh. Can I see?" He came and looked over my shoulder at my journal.

"No!" I tried to close my book but he had already picked it up and was flipping through it.

He turned to a marked page and picked up the photo which I had used to mark the page.

"Is this your mother?" He held the picture up as he sat down on the edge of my bed.

I nodded.

"She's beautiful." He looked at me.

"She is." I agreed, tears were already filling up my eyes.

"You really miss her don't you?" He said softly.

"I do." My voice was a whisper. "I hardly even got to know her, but I do."

"There are more people than you can imagine with that same issue." He remarked.


	12. Confusion, confusion and more confusion!

**Responses to reviews: **

**Arresting-Angeline: Thank you! ^_^ I love you for reviewing each and every chapter and getting to read all your questions and thoughts and ideas. Keep the love coming in! :) P.S.- I think you look really pretty! ^_^**

**Snb4evss: Wow. Just, wow. I'm really glad you like my writing and I really appreciate the act that you actually make time to write reviews for every single chapter! I know it's ridiculous how Musa's song motivates the other couplesto reconcile but there is a reason behind that... I am adding some MusaxRiven into this because, well... I LOVE THEM! :P And StellaxBrandon and FloraxHelia, too... But, anyway... Thanks for everything! :) And yes, I will update! I just did! :P **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thaaaanks! :) And I will try to! ^_^**

**LoveFloraHelia: OMG! How was London?! I used to live there! I miss it loads! :( What places did you visit? Aaaahhh! I wish I could go back to London! But anyway, thanks for sharing that story with me. It was really inspiring. I only wish I was that strong. I consider myself a strong person and so do my friends but well, maybe I'm not... :/ WOW! You have NO idea how grateful I am to have met you! Thanks again! And yes, I think I'll concentrate on my studies more and worry about my friends later. I figured that if I do well in what I'm supposed to, everything will fall into place, sooner or later... Thanks for all the motivation. You inspire me! **

**And to each and everyone of you out there, I love you guys no matter what! I don't care if I know you or not, I just love you all for being there. You're all beautiful, I know that sounds cliche and that's what everyone says, but I've learnt that it's true. I think I'm ugly and I'm not a nice person, but I've come to learn that doing what I love gives me confidence. I feel a difference walking through my school's halls with and without my headphones on and my favorite music blaring into my ears. If you guys have anything, anything at all, to say to me or talk to me about, I'd be happy to listen! I really, truly love you all and thanks for every damn thing! I know I keep thanking you guys but I thought I should let you know that everytime I use that word, I mean it more... **

**Love, hugs and kisses;**

**MusicMelody'Tude **

* * *

**Riven P.O.V: **

"There are more people than you can imagine with that same issue." I told Musa.

"Like...?" She prompted.

"Like me."

"Oh."

"I didn't know my mother as my mother until I was 4 years old. On my fourth birthday, I found out that the lady I knew as my caretaker, Rubella, was actually my mom. The next day, I saw her being shot."

Musa took my hand.

"I didn't know who shot her. All I knew was that I was an orphan. I spent my time out on the streets, not knowing what to do. That's when Dodge picked me up. He told me he knew Rubella. That was all it took for him to recruit me. I learnt from him, I grew up with the gang. Then, when I was 14, I discovered that the guy I looked up to, the guy I did everything for, Dodge was who murdered my mother. Turns out, he was my father. But he didn't want me. When he did find out that I was a boy, though, he took me under his wing and made me his lieutenant. I walked away from that gang for good. Dodge has been trying to get me back ever since." I continued.

Musa looked at me with sympathy in her eyes.

"I lived off the streets for a bit but then I caught the eye of an education board director when he saw me playing basketball with a bunch of other kids. He offered me a chance in life and I took it... And, here I am." I finished.

"Oh, Riven... I don't know what to say." She sighed. I shrugged.

Suddenly she pulled me into a hug. I was surprised but I hugged her back as the memory of my mother's death came back to me. When we pulled away, she laid her head on my shoulder.

I tensed up. I think she noticed.

"Is this okay?" She blushed. I nodded so she let her head stay there.

We sat like that the whole night, talking about how our lives were. And that's when I noticed how different our two worlds were. I turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong?" She lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry. I have to go."

"What? Riven, it's the middle of the night, come on!"

I didn't say anything. I put my shirt on and went out of her room.

"Riven!" She followed me. I tried to get out of the apartment but she slammed the door shut.

"Musa, please. I have to go."

"No. You're not leaving until you tell me what exactly is wrong."

"Musa..."

"Just tell me!"

"God, why are you so difficult?!"

"I'm difficult?! What about YOU?!" She yelled.

"I'm not a kid anymore, okay. Just let me go!" I yelled back.

"Riven, please..." Her tone was pleading, her azure eyes shining with fresh tears. I felt awful, seeing her like this. But better let her hurt now and get over it than to lead her on and break her heart.

I opened the door again and went out.

"Riven, please. Am I anything to you?" She called after me. I turned around and saw her standing there. Without a single word I turned at the end of the corridor. I heard her shuffling back inside. I went back to her door right when it slammed in my face and I heard someone crying behind it.

Musa.

I felt myself shatter, the day I did my mother died. But, even if I was a part of her life, I would be an outsider. I left.

**Flora P.O.V: **

I woke up to the sound of a door slamming. I rubbed my eyes and slid out of bed and put on a robe. Helia was still sleeping. I crept out of my room and went into the living room. Musa was sitting against the front door, crying into her knees.

"Musa! What's wrong, honey?" I knelt down beside her.

"Oh, umm. Hi, Flo." She wiped at her tears with the back of her hand.

"Musa...?"

"Oh, Flora." She threw herself on my shoulder and burst into tears again. I tried to comfort her best as I could.

She quieted down after a while.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head. I sat there with her for a while.

"I think I'll go to bed..." Musa said and stood up.

"Okay... I guess I will, too." I got up as well.

We walked to our rooms. I opened the door to my room. Musa spoke up just as I was about to enter it.

"Flora... Thanks, for being here, I mean..." She game a small smile.

"No problem. When you're ready to talk, you know where to find me!" I returned her smile and went back to bed.

I hope Musa's alright. She's been through a lot of rough spots already... I just wish she'd open up...

"Flora!" Helia exclaimed as I sat on the bed.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't mean to wake you up..." I apologized.

"No, it's okay... Is something wrong?" He asked me, concerned.

"No... Well, yes. But not with me... I'm worried about Musa." I sighed. He waited for me to continue.

"Well, Musa's been through the most of pain out of all of us and I found her crying against the front door... I just don't want her to get hurt or anything..." I bit my lip.

"Flora, Musa will talk to you when she feels like it. Right now she probably just needs some space. Everything will be okay. I promise." He touched my cheek and I felt a blush creep up at the contact.

Helia smiled. "You look adorable when you blush, you know that?" He murmured.

I blushed harder.

"It's nice to know I have that effect on you." He winked at me.

"Helia!"

"I'm just kidding..." He chuckled and kissed my forehead. "Now, shut down your worrygut system and get some sleep."

"You sound like Tecna." I giggled.

"How come?"

"Well, only Tecna uses terms like worrygut 'system'..." I explained. He laughed.

"Good night, my beautiful." He whispered into my ear as I drifted off to sleep in his arms...


	13. The blushing game

**Responses to Reviews:**

**LoveFloraHelia: Honestly, I should be the one thanking you, but you're welcome anyway! :P And trust me, you're not alone on the talking too much thing. I talk a LOT! If you get to know me, you'd really wish I'd just shut up. So, you don't have anything to be sorry for. I enjoy talking to you! I know, Poor Musa... Riven will be back. Maybe not too soon, but soon enough I guess. There will be a twist in the story so... WAIT FOR IT! And yup, Flora is as sweet as sugar and Helia is just so perfect for her .They complement each other beautifully! Musa probably won't talk to Flora even though Flora is caring and understanding and keeps encouraging Musa to confide in her. :)**

**Arresting-Angeline: Thaaaank you! ^_^ **

**Snb4evss: Yay! And I love responding to all your reviews, so really I should be thanking YOU for sending me reviews in the first place! And thanks, I really meant what I said in the previous author's note. Aww, you think my words are inspiring! :') There are tears... Thank you and I will update this ASAP for all the wonderful people out there! And that's a big part that includes you in there... ;) **

**I honestly think you guys are AM-A- wait for it...- ZING! :* Thanks for being there for me. Ilove you all so, so much! :') **

**Mwah! **

**MusicMelody'Tude xxx**

* * *

**Stella P.O.V: **

I woke up from what felt like a deep, uncomfortable, drugged sleep.

I blinked a couple of times to adjust my eyes to the bright light that filtered in through the windows. My head throbbed badly, my throat was parched. I tried to sit up and get some water off the bedside table.

"Ouch!" I winced as I felt sharp shots of pain sear through my body. I gave up on getting water. I propped myself on my pillow and looked around the room. I saw someone I totally didn't expect to see...

Brandon.

What was he doing here? Wait. How did I get home? The last thing I remembered was punching Brandon in the face at school... Mor inmportant now, what on Earth was Brandon Greene doing in my house?! In my room? On my favorite rocking chair, snoring away?!

My head pounded louder, my brain felt like it wanted to leap out of my skull.

"Good God..." I groaned as I massaged my temples. A pain shot from my right hip through my chest. Crap. I was so wrecked. I lay back down and stared at the fake stars painted on my ceiling.

"Stella, you're awake." Brandon was looking at me, relief written all over his face. What the hell was he so happy about? Freak.

"Yay, good to know you're eyes still work." I rolled my eyes sarcastically. I realized then that something was off...

"Wait, did you just call me _Stella_?!" I looked at him in shock. I was Serena. To him, anyway.

"Well, we did discover a lot of things about you and your friends while you were still in coma."

"Ohhkaayyy? So hold up, I was in a COMA?!"

"Well, maybe it's stretching the truth a bit but you HAVE been unconcious for almost three days..." He ran his fingers through his hair.

"Ugh. No wonder I feel like a trainwreck." I muttered.

"Do you want anything?" He asked softly.

"Well, sure! I'd love to get out of these annoyingly itchy bandages and also maybe stop from feeling like I'm being stabbed everytime I breath." My voice was oozing with sarcasm but I don't think Brandon cared about whatever I was saying.

He got up and handed me a glass of water with some meds. I think they were painkillers.

He sat down in my rocking chair again and looked at me like he was studying me. We were quiet for a while and then it started getting really awkward. So I broke the silence.

"Why the hell are you here?" I blurted out. I kinda felt bad for saying that. He did seem concerned and I was just acting like a mean bitch. Like his stupid girlfriend. I couldn't be that person. I wasn't that person.

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." I tried to amend what I'd said.

"No, it's okay. You have every right to be pissed at me." He sighed. "First Kirsten and then that creepy gangster dude... I've put you through all this pain... Physically and emotionally, and I'm sorry."

"Wait, what gangster dude?" What was this guy talking about?

"You seriously don't remember?!" He looked at me, mildly surprised. I shook my head.

Bad move, my neck started pulsing with pain. I stopped myself and gave him a blank expression.

"I'm not sure you'd want to be reminded about that ordeal, though..."

"Just tell me who this dude is and what happened with him!" I ordered. He shrugged in defeat and started to tell me what happened between the dude, Dodge, and me and the rest of my friends.

"Wow. Was I in some sort of movie?" I snorted. This was ridiculous. He laughed.

"I know it seems like that, but you really lived it."

"Wow. Just, wow. So bottomline is that this Dodge guy thought Riven was in love with me and tried to kill me because he figured that maybe that would hurt Riven for some reason?"

Brandon nodded, affirmative. Holy guacamole!

"Weird."

"Tell me about it."

"So... Who IS Riven really in love with?" I asked casually.

"Umm... Somebody." He replied.

"Oh, come on! YOU don't know?"

"I do..." He spoke reluctantly.

"Okay... So, who is it?" I prompted. I stared at him hard.

"Musa." He said in defeat.

"Ooh. That's interesting."

"I guess... You should really get some sleep, you haven't completely healed yet." Brandon got up and tucked me in, kinda like how my mom used to when I was little. It was really sweet of him.

"Okay..." I said, sleep was already getting to me. The last thing I saw was Brandon walking out of the room...

* * *

*Flashback/Dream*

"You told him it was you." It was a statement, not a question. I nodded simply.

"Are you insane?!"

"Brandon, I did what I had to do. My friends were so looking forward to this, so... I chose not to crush their dreams."

"You just let whoever did this to you win!" He shouted.

"Stop shouting at me! This isn't an anonymous war! I don't care about whoever did this to me, okay? God!" I yelled.

He was silent for a minute.

"Don't tell my friends or yours." I said. He looked at me and nodded hesitantly.

"So... Why didn't you want to go shopping with your friends? The dance is on, right?" He asked.

"Brandon... Do you really think Hartman would let me go to the dance after I 'confessed' to the order?" I sighed.

He shrugged.

"I'll tell my friends that I'm visiting my family on Halloween. Just, please, cover for me."

"Okay. But just because I'm doing this for you doesn't mean I'm okay with you taking the blame for something you didn't do. It just means I'm proud of you for being so nice to your friends..." He said and kissed my cheek before he walked off.

*End of Flashback/Dream*

* * *

I woke up four hours later. I had been replaying the scene of Brandon kissing my cheek subconciously in my sleep. I'd only woken up now because the innocent kiss on the cheek had progressed into... Well... More 'Torrid' terms, if you will... I was sweating and all I wanted to do was sit in a tub of ice.

I tried to get off my bed. It hurt like crazy but I ignored the pain. I walked up to the door and opened it. SMACK! I bumped into Brandon.

"OWWWWW!" I howled in agony.

"Shit. Stella, are you okay? I am soooo sorry I didn't see you there... Wait, what are you doing walking around?!" He blabbered on as he helped me up and supported me back to my bed.

"I wanted to go to the balcony. My room is getting really hot!" I whined. Brandon smirked.

"Hot, eh? Maybe because I'm in it."

"Oh, get lost! You know what I mean." I rolled my eyes.

"Do I? Or don't I?" He winked at me.

"Stop. My head hurts enough already! Plus, you just pounded me to the floor right now." I crossed my arms in front of me.

"Well, hello! You weren't supposed to be up." He retorted.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "I need a bath. I feel so sick!"

"That's because you are." He cut in.

"Will you stop butting in on everything I say?!"

He held his hands above his head. "Fine."

I got up and made my way to the bathroom. I filled the tub up with cool water and slid in. Ahhhh. That felt soooo much better.

I sat in there for almost an hour before I got out. There weren't any towels.

"Crap." I swore as I poked my head out to see if anyone was in my room. It was empty. I crept out of the bathroom and tried to get myself a robe or something.

"Hey, Stel-" Brandon walked in just as I found a towel.

"EEEEEEKKK! Fuck, Brandon get OUT!" I screamed as I haphazardly wrapped the towel around me. What the hell is with this guy and his timing! Couldn't he have come in a second later?!

"It's not like I haven't seen that before." He snickered as I ran back to the bathroom. He didn't seem ready to leave. Perv.

"I swear to God, you will die a most painful death in my hands!" I screamed to him.

I heard him chuckle. What a jerk!

"Will you get out?! I have to change!" I shrieked.

"Whatever." I heard the door open and then close. I breathed deeply and walked out. I grabbed a loose floral dress and changed. I didn't call Brandon back in, though.

I breathed in deeply to compose myself and sat down and pulled out my sketchbook to draw out some designs for clothes.

I don't know how long it had been since I started drawing but it was while before I noticed that I wasn't alone. Yup, it was that freakish Brandon Greene.

"What are you doing in here?" I demanded.

"Your friends will be back soon, they'll want to see you... They don't even know you've been up for so long."

"WHAT?! My friends still think I'm half-dead?!"

"Umm..." He scratched the back of his neck.

"Brandon, what the heck?! Why haven't you told my friends yet?" I yelled at him.

"Well, they weren't here when you woke up and well, I thought it would be a nice surprise if they came home and found out themselves." He said, rather stupidly.

"Rot in hell." I muttered and went back to sketching.

"You're a really good artist." He came up to stand behind me. I didn't reply.

"Really, I mean it." He said.

"Yay, you." I said sarcastically.

"Okay, truth is, I wanted to spend some time with you." He blushed a little.

"Umm... What?" He looked really adorable when he was blushing.

Focus, Stella. He just said something really weird! Focus!

"Stell, I'm sorry about being a jerk to you. I'm sorry about what happened to you. I'm sorry I let Kirsten play me like that and hurt you. I'm sorry about everything." He said.

I felt really bad then. Why did he ave to keep making me fel bad by apologizing to me?

"Brandon, I don't give a damn about Kirsten. You don't have to keep apologizing to me about her. It wasn't your fault." I stood up and faced him.

He looked at me and gave me half a smile. I smiled back.

I turned back to my work but he turned me to face him and before I knew what was happening he kissed me. It lasted for two seconds before I realized what was happening. I pulled away.

"Stella..." He started to say something.

"Brandon, I hardly even know you. Worse, you hardly even know me! I don't think we should do any of this... Besides, you have a girlfriend..."

But boy, can he kiss...

"Ex." His voice shook me out of my weird thoughts.

"Huh?"

"Kirsten and I broke up the day you broke my nose." He explained.

"Oh, umm... Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. Kirsten was totally not my type. All she cared about was looking good and showing off about all the money she had." He shrugged.

"I wasn't apologizing for that." I giggled.

"Oh. Well, that's okay. I'm fine now." He told me. I nodded.

"Sorry about kissing you. I..." I shut him up with a kiss. He seemed surprised at first but he did kiss me back after a while. And by God, it was AMAZING. We pulled away slowly.

"Wow." He looked right at me. It was my turn to blush.

"Wow, yourself." I stepped back from him.

"Stella... I have to tell you this... I... I think... IThinkI'mInLoveWithYou." He blurted out.

"Brandon...?"

"I'm sorry, that sunded so much better in my head. I should probably go." He turned to leave.

"No, you don't." I told him. He looked at me. "I know this might seem premature but... I love you, too. Besides, there is no harm in trying this out, is there?" I bit my lip as he kept staring at me like I was crazy.

"There most certainly is not." He grinned at me and pulled me to him. I winced.

"Ow! I'm still half-dead remember?" I tried to mask the pain with a smile.

"Sorry." He blushed again.

"Nope. I think you did the right thing, you know... By not telling the others... Otherwise, I wouldn't have had the chance to see your totally adorable blush." I giggled. He blushed harder.

"You shouldn't have a monopoly on watching people blush, you know... It's not very nice..." He smirked.

"Mmhmm... Watcha gonna do about that?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him. He laughed.

"What do you want me to?" He smiled and planted a kiss on my lips.

"That's a pretty good idea..." I kissed him back.


	14. Annoying Ex

**A/N: Sorry about this chapter being short. But, I have a couple of tests and stuff plus a truckload of homework and I badly wanted to post something so I kinda made this small chappie... I'll make them bigger. Fret not! **

**Responses to Reviews:**

**Briar Charming: Of course! I want you to know that even though Bloom isn't my favorite Winx, I don't entirely hate her. I just think that she has been given a lot of the spotlight on the show as it is. But that's just my opinion. However, I'm glad you approached me with this concern. If only you had waited a day longer, you would've gotten to read a part of Bloom's perceptions. But anyway, I hope you like this story! Stay tuned! Keep reviewing. And sure, I'll go take a look at your story. :) I plan to write atleast a bit about each couple because I realized that I've only been concentrating on the people I was actually requested to write about. Besides, this story is about to get weird. So I suggest you read it and then tell me what you think. :)**

**Snb4evs (Guest): Sure, and read what I wrote to Briar charming. I plan to do a lot more! ^_^**

**Snb4evss: I hate that the review page isn't working for you. :/ But I am replying as promised so... Here it goes! :P Thank you, thank you and thank you! Sure, my next StellaxBrandon Chapter will have more kiss scenes. Thank you, again! ^_^ **

**Stella4remix (Guest): OMG, yourself! ;) Thanks so much and I will! ;) **

**PinkiePie22: Hahaha! Thanks! OMG, CHOCOLATE! Lol, you're hilarious! (In a good way, duh!) **

**Arresting-Angeline: Heyyy! Thanks! You should really update your story, too. Looking forward to reading it! :D**

**LoveFloraHelia: Hahahaha, yup! Stella's back! YAY! ^_^ Thanks, and sure, I'll post ASAP. :)**

**Thanks again, **

**MusicMelody'Tude.**

* * *

**Bloom P.O.V: **

It was funny how we'd all made up. Somehow, Musa's song was so powerful, it made us get what we actually wanted. To follow our hearts desire... I wasn't complaining, though. Sky and I had had made up. Well, we never technically fought but with all our friends pratically at war, I was disappointed that he hadn't stuck up for me, and had actually turned against me. But, oh well! I don't mind. Now that we're finally together...

We all had gone out to the park nearby. I hated having to disguise myself again but, oh well.

Stella was still unconcious when we left. Brandon had offered to stay with her.

And then, Musa had come with us but she'd wandered off somewhere with her music.

Which left Nabu, Aisha, me, Sky, Helia, Flora, Tecna and Timmy. We'd brought with us food and drink so we had a small picnic by the lake. It was fun.

At about 7:00 P.M., when the park was closing, we'd turned back home. We walked in through the doors and dropped our tired selves on the sofas. And then we realized Musa wasn't with us. Great, we were losing our friends so quickly, it's a disgrace to call ourselves friends.

We were about to go and look for her when she walked in.

"Hey guys," She noticed our expressions. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing... Now that you're here." I said.

"Sorry about that. I just wanted some time to myself." Musa said. We nodded.

"I'm just gonna go check on Stella, okay?" She went over to Stella's room.

I felt bad for Musa. Stella's ordeal was affecting her the most. Musa's a tough cookie but she's been through a lot more than any of us have... I hope she isn't stressing herslf out too much over all of this... God, I'm turning into a worrywart like Flora!

"What even-?" I heard her gasp. We all went into Stella's room. My jaw dropped in shock.

Stella was wide awake and vibrant as ever. And she was standing there with Brandon, who had his arm around her waist. Musa was right. What even...?

"Hey." Stella gave a small wave.

"Hey, yourself! God damn you, Stella Solaria! You are in a coma for what feels like forever and here I find you kissing BRANDON! And all you have to say is 'HEY'?!" Musa shouted.

"Musa!" Stella gasped.

"Sorry! I was just so scared that I'd have to lose you too!" Musa burst into tears as she hugged Stella.

"Musa, I'm not going to go anywhere, okay. I'm fine now."

"Yeah, I saw that." Musa laughed through her tears and she gave Stella and Brandon a knowing look. They both blushed.

"Wow. Stella, I don't get how you do this at all..." I commented.

We all laughed.

"Mm... Well since I know you're fine, I'm going to get to bed now." Musa announced and flounced off.

"What's up with her?" Stella commented.

"Stella!" Flora argued.

"What?" Stella stared blankly.

I face-palmed myself. "She cares about you so much, you know..." I rolled my eyes at her typical behaviour.

"Yup. Stella sure is back!" Aisha declared and we all started laughing again.

We all sat in the living room for a while, talking and laughing. Musa wasn't with us. I guess she's just tired...

"Hey, Bloom. You wanna go out for a little air? Up on the terrace?" Sky asked me.

"Sure." I smiled as he took my hand and led me upstairs. He is truly a gentleman.

We sat on the terrace. He told me about his life and I told him about mine. I was telling him the story of how Stella found out she was allergic oyster sauce at a party when my phone rang.

"Oh, It's Cheryl! Sorry, I have to get this!" I gave him an apologetic look. He nodded at me to pick up.

"Hey, Cher! Sup?" I chirped.

"Bloom, you will NOT believe who is here right now. He's on his way to your apartment right now. You might not want to be at home right now..." She spoke fast.

"Cheryl, slow down?! Who are you talking about? What's going on?"

"It's Andy!" She shouted through the phone.

"ANDY?!" I squeaked. "Okay, thanks. I'll deal with this." I hung up.

"Who's Andy?" Sky asked, looking surprised.

"Umm..."

"That would be me!" A voice said.

"Andy!" I exclaimed.

"Bloom, why haven't you returned any of my calls? I was so worried about you babe..." He took my hand but I yanked it away.

"Go to hell, Andy. You never cared!" I screamed.

"Bloom, who is this guy?" Sky looked at me seriously.

"Sky, this is my EX-boyfriend, Andy." I bit my lip unsure of how he was going to react.

"EX?" Andy looked skeptical.

"Well, duh! You freaking cheated on me! And I caught you making out with Brianna. And you didn't care to freaking explain, did you?! So what's the matter now?" I clenched my fists at my sides.

"Aww, Bloom. I couldn't you were going to miss your tour if I had stopped you to explain myself."

"Shut up, Andy! I loved you so much, and you just betrayed my trust like that! How can you even think of standing there and saying something so stupid?!"

"Baby, Brianna kissed me. Not the other way round. Try to understand." He said.

"Stop calling me 'baby'! You have no right to say that! And honestly, I don't believe you. Besides, even if she did kiss you first, you didn't seem too ready to stop her. Just go away!"

"It's because of this guy, isn't it?" Andy pointed at Sky who only looked confused.

"What?! No, way! If anything, it's because of YOU!"

"Oh, really? If you can survive without me, then I'm sure you can survive without him?" He said as he strode over to where Sky was. "This is what you get for stealing my girlfriend." Andy shoved Sky.

"Sky!" I yelled as he toppled backwards. I felt a surge of anger go through me and all the anger I had against Andy swept through me. I reached out to help Sky and to give Andy what he deserved but then I blacked out.

When I came to, I saw all my friends and Sky.

"Hey, what happened?" I sat up.

"You passed out on the terrace. Cheryl took Andy away and yeah, that's what happened." Sky said.

I was confused. I did pass out. But, there was that feeling before I did... I sighed. I'm soooo out of touch with reality...

"Thanks for bringing me down here." I told Sky. He just nodded.

"We'll leave you two alone." Musa said and they all went out.

"Bloom, am I... Your rebound or something?" Sky asked.

"What? Sky, no. Listen, I wanted to tell you about Andy before but I thought that if I did, you would think I was using you. Up on the terrace, I did want to tell you... He broke my heart but I know that Brianna wasn't the first time Andy cheated on me. I'd found a lot of signs of his affairs but I didn't allow myself to believe it... I thought I loved him and I told myself that Andy was perfect for me but deep down I'd always known what kind of person he really was. When I'd caught Andy with Brianna, I'd finally touched reality. He'd only dated me because I was famous and his publicist had told him that it would be good for his image if he dated me..." I paused. I couldn't read his expression so I went on.

"And then I met you... I felt like you were a nice person and I wanted to get to know you better. And then... I fell in love with you... I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Andy and I'm sorry you had to find out this way... " I half-whispered.

"Bloom... I love you, too." He looked at me in the eye. I took a deep breath.

And then we kissed.

"Bloom Sparks, I love you with all my heart." He whispered in my ear as we came apart.

"I love you more. But my last name is Peters." I giggled. He looked at me seriously and shook his head. I frowned.

"Sky..." He went into the living room and he motioned for me to follow.

"It's time they knew." He told the other guys. I looked at the rest of the Winx.

"Tell us what, Helia?" Flora asked. Helia looked at her, a grim expression on his face.

"Call Riven." Brandon told Nabu.

I saw Musa shrink back at the mention of Riven's name. Aisha put an arm around her.

Riven arrived 15 minutes later.

"We have a couple of things to say... A revelation to make..." Sky started.

We all stared at them confused. What was happening?


	15. Secrets Revealed

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Snb4evss: Yup! Bloom and Sky are in love! ^_^ And thank you, thank you and thank you! **

**Briar Charming: Well, My favorite Winx are Musa and Stella first and then Flora... My pen name is not really based on Musa's personality, It's based off of my own. :P Mmh. Well, I like Riven, he's really nice to Musa but I recently found out that they break up in Season 6 of the show and I am literally so heartbroken over this. And Brandon is the best boyfriend a girl could ever ask for! **

**Snb4evss: Lol, I realize I already kinda replied to your review for Chapter 13 and I just replied to your Chapter 14 review up here, but oh well! :P I just got it! xD But seriously, THANKS (For the hundredth time!) **

**LoveFloraHelia: Aww, thanks! And yes, Andy is one CRAZY EX! I'm happy to know you like the idea. And well... You'll have to read this chapter and the coming ones to know what happens to everyone. :P (That was lame... I just stated the obvious.)**

**I luv winx (Guest): I love Winx, too! ;) Let's be twinsies! :P I can't wait for you to read this and the coming chapters, either! And thanks! ^_^**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you and thanks again. You tell me what you want to read about. I'd like to give you something that you'd really want to read! **

**CountryGirl27 (Guest): Thank you and I'm really psyched to know that you like my writing, ideas and thinking... To know what Riven meant, you gotta read this chapter... :P**

**RAW1995: Haha, I normally don't end a chapter with a cliffhanger. I usually finish off a certain theme before starting a new one in the next chapter but then I thought - Damn, girl, you are such a boring writer. Throw in some suspense, make it more gripping, you idiot! - And so I just had force myself to stop there. But the rest of it's in here and all so... You got the chapter you wanted! ^_^ P.S - I love YOU for being here! :***

**Much love to all you lovely people, **

**MusicMelody'Tude xxx**

**Riven P.O.V: **

Nabu called me over to Musa's apartment. I didn't want to go there but I had to.

I walked into the apartment. They were all standing, tense. I noticed Musa look away as I walked in. She was avoiding eye contact with me. It hurt to see her ignoring me like that but it was for the best. If she ignored me, it would be easier for me to avoid her. And yet, I couldn't help but think how beautiful she looked.

Fuck, Riven. Get a grip!

"Timmy, can you connect us to the heads?" Brandon asked.

"Sure, thing. Just give me a second." Timmy fiddled with his tech-stuff.

"Nabu, you'd better tell me what's going on here." Aisha was giving him the death stare. Her arms folded in front of her.

"Uhh..." Nabu looked at her uncertainly. I laughed. They both glared at me.

"Wow, man. She's got you totally under her control."

"Riven!" He shot me a look, asking me to shut up.

"Oh, yeah? Well I can get you under control, too." She challenged me.

"Pffftt... You wish." I snorted.

"Don't flatter yourself." She said. "I could flatten you out with one hand."

"Was that a threat?" I smirked. This was amusing.

"Could be." She retorted.

"You ain't scaring nobody." I told her.

"Mmhmm? We'll see about that." And then unexpectedly she leapt forward. I didn't even have the time to dodge her but the blow didn't hit me.

"STOP!" I heard Musa shout.

"Oh, my god!" Aisha had her hands over her mouth.

Musa had come in between us. This girl is such a drama queen... But shit, she had crumpled to the floor. Maybe, she did the right thing, protecting me. I probably wouldn't have expected that much pain from a girl.

"Musa!" Flora and Tecna helped her up.

"Ohmigod, Ohmigod! Muse, I am soooo sorry! I totally meant to hit Riven." Aisha apologized.

"Hey!" I protested.

"Well, you were asking for it!" Aisha screamed at me.

"FOR GOD'S SAKE, WILL YOU TWO SHUT THE FUCK UP?!" Musa shouted.

"Sorry..." Aisha muttered.

Nabu shook his head at me.

"Back to where we were. What is going on?" Bloom stepped in.

"Bloom, you're a fairy. You all are." Sky spoke up.

"Aww, Sky! That's such a sweet thing to say!" Bloom squealed.

I made a gagging noise. Musa glared at me and I shut up.

"Bloom, this isn't a joke." Sky shook his head at her. She frowned.

"Connection established. Ms. Faragonda, we found them." Timmy grinned at his device thing, whatever it's called.

"I know. Bring them over here." She instructed us and logged off.

"Okay... So who was that old lady and where does she want you to take us?" Tecna asked.

"She is Ms. Faragonda, headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies. That's where we're going. You'll know more when we get there." Brandon said as Nabu created a portal for us. We let the girls in and followed them into Alfea.

"Hello boys, you've done your part well. Winx, nice to meet you." Ms.F greeted us.

"Hey, umm... We've been asking these guys about this a lot and all but... What exactly IS going on?" Musa asked.

"Come on in, I'll explain everything." We went into Ms.F's office. She told us that we had to get back to Red Fountain so we left the girls inside but the guys wanted to know what was going to happen with them so they stood outside the door and tried to listen in.

"Seriously? You call yourselves specialists?" I rolled my eyes at there lame attempts to eavesdrop.

"Shut up, Riven!"

"Whatever." I stood next to them with no other choice.

**Aisha P.O.V: **

"I've been watching all of you for a long time. You've grown to be remarkable young ladies." Ms. Faragonda told us.

"Is it just me or does she seriously sound creepily stalkerish?" Stella whispered to me. I gave her a look but I couldn't help but feel like laughing, and she knew it.

"It is time for you to now harness your powers and be responsible guardian fairies of your home planets."

"Umm, excuse me but what is all this crazy fairy business?" I asked.

"My dear, the six of you are true fairies. I realize that this might be a hard thing to consider but it is reality and you must learn to accept it. Each of your parents were originally very powerful figures here in the Magic dimension. But during the dark times, they fled to Earth for fear of losing you girls. Cheryl, the person you know as your manager, is your protector and when all your parents decided to come back to this dimension to help the people in distress, she was there for you. Each of you is a fairy with a unique power but the power has been untapped. At this age, you have only a few years ahead of you to catch up with your duties as princesses and guardian fairies. I hope we can work together on that and raise you to reach the high potential you all have." Ms. F paused.

"Okay...?" Tecna prompted.

"I realize you girls do not know of your own heritage completely so I will tell you all you need to know." She looked at us to see our reactions.

"Bloom Sparks, you are the fairy of fire. Your planet is Domino, which was originally a beautiful planet but was frozen completely and deserted when the Ancestral Witches took over. You also have an older sister, a nymph, Daphne..."

"I get this fairy stuff could have legitimately been kept a secret for reason but why the secrecy about my sister?" Bloom frowned.

"My dear, your sister was cursed by the witches. She is a disembodied spirit, now. Surely, that is reason enough?" Ms. F reasoned. Bloom bit her lip nervously.

"Aisha... You are princess of Andros, fairy of waves. Your parents' real names are Teredor and Niobe. Your uncle is King Neptune, of the oceans..." She started to say more but I stopped her.

"Really? Please tell me none of you are buying this mumbo-jumbo. Us? Fairies? 17 years of life, don't you think we would've had some traces of power that we would have felt?" I demanded.

"But, you have. Haven't you ever thought of how the waves seem to follow your every command when you surf?" She asked me.

"I..." Maybe this was all real... I mean, the waves kinda DID roll in my favor.

"Flora, Princess of Linphea and fairy of nature..." Flora smiled.

"Stella, you are the fai-" She was cut off by Stella herself.

"I'm the fairy of the Sun!" She grinned broadly.

"Yes... You are..." Ms.F said but she looked at Stella, to get her to say how she knew, I guess.

"Well, I put two and two together. I'm never affected by the Sun, I feel weak if I don't spend enough time in the Sun atleast for part of the day and... I have this." She showed us a bracelet with a Sun, a Moon and a Star charm on it. "My mother gave it to me, she said it would define who I am when I'm most confused." She explained.

"Ah, the royal crests of Solaria. Yes." Ms.F paused for a moment and resumed talking.

"Tecna is the fairy of technology. Home planet, Zenith."

"I thought as much. It's the only rational answer." Tecna smiled.

Wow. All of them are accepting this craziness so easily. What the lady had said about me was true, though... This was all very strange.

"Musa. You are the fairy of music. You can motivate people's emotions through music."

Musa looked bored.

"Okay, now that we all have had fun playing Barbie and the Butterflies, we're leaving." She grabbed my hand and dragged me out with her.

"Musa, don't you see?! You ARE a fairy. It was YOUR song that got us and the guys together." I said and pulled my arm out of her grip.

"Aisha, this is insane. Why are you being so stupid? Tecna, this is sooo not logical. How can you accept this? What is up with you guys?!" She shouted at us.

"You are a lot like your mother, Musa... She wasn't ready for the responsibility either. But when it came to protecting her people, she took her chances." Ms. Faragonda spoke calmly.

"Y-y-you... You knew my mother?" Musa whispered.

"I did. She studied here."

"She was a fairy?"

"Indeed. And a very powerful one at that. Matlin did all she could for this dimension. It is partly the war in the Dark Ages that had her fall ill. She was cursed..."

"Oh." Musa's voice was low. She looked like she was going to cry. I wouldn't blame her, though. This whole week's been insane!

"You may wait outside while I speak with Cheryl and make arrangements for your education here. You can look around the school, if you wish." Ms. F sent us on our way.

We all walked out stunned.

"Muse... Are you okay?" Tecna asked. She didn't reply. Tecna repeated her question.

"Muse...?" Bloom blocked Musa's path.

"No, for God's sake, I am NOT freaking okay, okay?! Leave me alone!" She shouted and quickly walked away from us.

"Musa!" Stella called after her.

"Let her go... She'll come back and talk to us. She just needs some space, some time to herself." Flora told us and they all went to talk to their boyfriends. I stood there for a moment.

"Hey..."

I turned around.

"Oh, hi."

"Aisha, what's going on?"

"Nothing at all, Nabu. I just found out that I'm a fairy. What am I supposed to do?" I said, exasperated.

"Nothing at all, princess. You just go with the flow." He said and kissed my forehead.

"This is all just too much. Can we just get away from here?" I looked up at him.

"Sure. Do you want to catch a wave?" He asked.

"OH... No." I groaned. He looked at me funny. "Well, I am apparently the princess of a place called Andros. And I'm the fairy of waves and I just can't think straight."

"One knows their princess. And maybe you should go hit the waves. See what you can do..." He suggested me.

"Wait, you're from Andros?" He nodded. "Tell me about the place, then." I told him.

"Only if you agree to surf with me." He said.

"That's not fair! You cannot blackmail me into surfing with you!" He gave me a pleading look. "Aww, man!Fine, I'll do it. But beware, you are so going down!" I told him. He laughed.

"We'll just see about that!" He said as we made our way to the beach.

I listened to his description of Andros hoping to God that I wasn't going crazy...!

I just hoped things would settle down soon. This was all far too dramatic for my tastes!


	16. Dark Nights and Creepy Dudes!

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Snb4evss: Haha, thanks! OMG, some people PMed me and they'd pretty much figured out my plot and you were right, I was like totally freaking. But I went ahead with it anyway, because, well... Not ALL of you knew the plot... So... :P This chapter is pretty unexpected. It was to me (Even though I was the one who wrote it!) :)**

**Guest: Lol, About Faragonda missing out on Flora... I completely forgot to add Flora! I hate myself! I kept feeling like I'd left something out in the chapter and then I saw your review and I was like, OMG, How could you possibly forget to add Flo's stance. Thanks for letting me know, though. LOL! :D**

**Guest: Thank you! :***

**Guest: (I luv winx, right? ;)) Okay... So first of all, thank YOU for reviewing. And THANKS! I'm so happy to be associated with you guys! Haha, us Winx Fangirls rule! \m/ This chapter has MUSAxRIVEN in it... This chapter is pretty intense so I will be concentrating on them but I will add TxT to it because well, they're the only couple I haven't featured in a whole chapter yet. The only bit of TxT I did so far was the part where Timmy succeeds in tracking Stella down in Crowtown Alley and Tecna kisses him on the cheek. So... Yeah. Keep the reviews coming in! :)**

**LoveFloraHelia: Thanks! ^_^ I'm gonna keep the story going until they settle down... **

* * *

**Musa P.O.V: **

I walked off the Alfea campus, aimlessly. I kicked at a pebble through the forest surrounding the school grounds.

"I can't possibly be a fairy!" I told myself. But the more I told myself that, the more unreal it felt.

I stopped walking as I heard the flow of water pounding on rocks. I stepped forward and my eyes reflected one of the most beautiful waterfall I'd ever seen. It was far more stunning than any of the places the girls and I had ever been to

"Wow." I breathed.

I knelt down beside the edge of the lake and stared at my reflection, rippling as water droplets hit the surface and scattered light, forming millions of rainbows. As I peered into the water I saw images of all the things I'd ever wanted in my life. My mother, music and... Riven.

I couldn't think about him, though. I shouldn't. He made it to be that he didn't like me they way I liked him, and I had to respect his thoughts...

But, god! He was the only person who had me mooning after him. I'd never felt like this for any guy, except Riven...

"Fancy meeting you here." I was shaken from my confused thoughts.

"Dodge?!" I said incredulously.

"The one and the only." He grinned at me widely and I could see his gold tooth winking under the faint rays of sunlight that filtered through the branches of the trees.

"What... How... Why are you here?" I asked. If this was really the magic dimension, then... Dodge couldn't possibly get in, could he? He was only a human, wasn't he?

He didn't say anything just stared at me. Trust me, it was pretty creepy. He stepped toward me and I inched backwards, I almost fell into the water but I managed to sidestep and move away. As I gingerly took steps backwards and made an attempt to get away from him, he grabbed my arm.

"Let. Me. Go." I spoke through gritted teeth, my insides raging.

"Says who?" He said and he pushed me against a boulder. He leaned in close, almost like he was going to kiss me. I felt sick to my stomach. This _creature_ was Riven's father?

"Let the girl go. You shouldn't be harassing everyone who Riven even remotely associates with just because you are upset with him." A figure stepped into the light. He was tall and well-built. He had magenta hair, like Riven.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Finn Goulding." Dodge dropped my arm. I rubbed my arm where Dodge's nail had sunk into my skin.

"Are you alright, dear?" The newcomer, Finn, asked me. I nodded briefly. He turned back to Dodge.

"Why are you here Finn? I thought you gave up on everything and left. What are you doing back here?" Dodge spat.

"I'm where I have to be. You tell me why you are after Riven."

"I'm sure you know what that son of yours did. He owes me. And I will get what I set out to get." Dodge growled.

My head felt woozy. Were they or weren't they talking about Riven? Was Finn really Riven's father? Come to think of it they DID look alike, but...

"Are you sure he's mine? After what you had him find..." Finn sounded furious.

"I did what I had to. However, he seemed to remember me. How he was immune to the liquid is a mystery. But I intend to find out."

"You will not hurt the boy. Not as long as I live." Finn said, his eyes blazing. "Nor will you come near anyone else." He raised his hand and said something. Something in a different language. And just like that, Dodge disappeared.

So maybe this was the Magic dimension. Or I was going mad.

"Musa, fairy of Music... It's nice to see you again." Finn told me.

"I'm sorry, but do we know each other?" I asked.

"We don't. I know you, though. I'm the ruler of Crescendo. Well, used to be. Your father and I grew up together. Melody and Crescendo have been allies for aeons now." He explained.

So, maybe I wasn't going crazy.

"Umm... I don't mean to pry, but... Is your son's name Riven?" I spoke slowly.

His face turned grave.

"I'm sorry... I..." Sometimes, I am way too nosy for my own good.

"No, my dear, that's alright. Riven is the name of my son, but I doubt he still is my son, now..." He paused. I waited for him to continue. "During my time on the Royal Tour, before my initiation as King of Crescendo, I met someone. She was the one person I'd ever felt close to. I shared a lot of information with her. I fell in love with her and I wanted to get married to her. We had gotten married, against the wishes of my parents, who wanted me to marry another princess. Rubella, my wife, was a princess but she was the princess of an enemy kingdom and both sets of parents exiled us. There came one time, however when Rubella was pregnant with my son, Riven and I had to move away from them. My kingdom was in jeopardy, I had to help it. My parents were killed in war and it was now my responsibility to look after the kingdom, even if I was in exile."

"When I went back, I made sure to keep track of Rubella and Riven but I lost them at one point. I later found Rubella was dead and that Riven was missing. I looked for him everywhere but never found my son. I haven't even met Riven but I never stopped looking. I found out that my stepbrother, the man who was just here, had murdered my wife to take hold of my son and raise him as his own. To raise him as a gangboy..." His voice turned bitter. "I recently discovered that Riven was very much alive and in Magix, so I tried to follow him around but Dodge still got to him before I did..."

"Oh." I squeaked.

"I'm sorry, darling. I didn't mean to burden you with my worries." He touched my shoulder.

"Sir, I believe there is a reason as to why you felt the need to share that information with me. I know Riven."

"You do?" He looked at me, hope shining in his eyes. I nodded.

"I think I can help you with this." I said as I pulled my phone out and tried calling Riven.

The call went straight to his voice-message inbox. I called 4 more times but to no avail.

I gave up. And then I decided to get to Riven myself. I called Tecna and she told me he was in

Magix City. At White Lily cafe. I thanked her and hung up.

"Riven's at White Lily Cafe, in Magix. I don't know..." I started to say but Finn seemed to understand. He uttered a spell and teleported us there.

I felt queasy after landing there. Magic was something I might need a little time to get used to...

We walked in and I saw Riven there with another girl. I felt my breath catch in my lungs.

"Musa...?" Finn was looking at me strangely.

"Oh, sorry sire... I was just lost in thought." I said and resumed walking toward Riven's booth.

"You can call me Finn, you know?" He said. I smiled slightly.

You're only here to reunite Riven with his father, Musa. Do not be bothered by Riven and his _girlfriend. _Saying that felt horrible. It felt so real when I thought about Riven having a girlfriend... Concentrate on why you're here, Musa, I told myself.

"Musa! What are you doing here?" Riven was staring at me.

"There's someone here who wanted to see you..." I said. "But you seem to be caught up in something..."

"Is this some kind of excuse for you to come and talk to me?" He smirked.

"Excuse me?" I said.

"I know you like me, Musa." He grinned. His stupid girlfriend giggled. Why? Don't ask me.

"You wish I did." I retorted. God, why did he have to be so difficult?!

"Uhh..." Finn looked from me to Riven to me.

"Riven, please. Will you just step outside for a minute?" I huffed. I turned to his girlfriend. "This is a family matter, if you honestly care about your boyfriend, get the heck out of here." I growled.

"Musa!" Riven stared at me in disbelief. The girl looked back and forth and scampered out of the cafe. I smiled to myself.

"Babe!" He called after her but she was already out.

"What do you want?!" He said in a poisonous tone.

"I told you, Finn here wants to meet you." I said.

"And why is that?" He cocked his head at me.

"Because..." I looked at Finn. He didn't seem to be wanting to say anything. Was the whole family so difficult? Riven looked at me suspiciously. "Because, you don't know the truth about yourself."

"And you are concerned because?" He sneered.

"Because, I was attacked by that crazy gang leader of yours and Finn saved me. And you'd better listen to what I say because the only reason Dodge is after me is because of you!" I spoke loudly. Everyone turned and stared at me. I turned red with embarassment. I sat down across the table from Riven.

"Dodge came after you?!" He asked me. He sounded like he didn't believe me.

"As a matter of fact, he did. But it doesn't matter. Finn... This, is Riven." I paused.

Riven stared at me like I was raving. Finn was looking at Riven like a little kid at the candy store and I just sat there, like a voyeur.

"You have her eyes." Finn half-whispered after a while.

"EH?" Riven turned to him.

"You have your mother's eyes." Finn repeated.

"You knew my mother?" Riven asked, wide eyed.

Finally, some progress! Yay, me!

Finn didn't answer Riven, though. He just looked at Riven, like he was studying him...

"How do you know my mother?" Riven asked him again and then he turned on me. "How does he know my mother?!"

"Well..." I began. And looked uncertainly at Finn. Riven waited for me to say more...

"Dodge isn't your father." I blurted. Finn and Riven looked at me. Oops.

"What?" Riven asked. I repeated myself. "Really? Then who is?" He scoffed.

"Finn is." I said quietly but he didn't hear me.

"Musa, tell me." I didn't say anything. When he asked me again, I stood up to leave.

"I'll leave you two to it." I said and went out of the door.

"Musa, wait. Answer me." Riven and Finn stood up as well. They followed me out.

"Musa!" Riven yelled. "Musa! Don't you dare just walk away from me like that! MUSA!"

I turned around.

"God, Finn is, okay?!" I shouted. Riven turned to Finn in shock.

"Hello, Riven?" Finn tried.

"OKAY, WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

"He'll explain it to you." I told him and turned to leave.

"Musa, please stay with us for a moment." Finn said. I looked at him, uncertainly.

"Fine."

The three of us went back into the cafe.

I sat in total silence as Finn narrated his tale and the two of them verified each other's stories with their own. I sipped my latte.

Three hours later, they were still talking, and it was getting very dark.

"I really have to go... My friends are probably looking for me..." I said and got up to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee!" I waved and walked out. I had almost reached the corner of the block when someone blocked my path. I looked up at the person.

"Hello, precious." Dodge smiled creepily.

"Ugh. Not you again!" I rolled my eyes. "What do you want?"

"I want you." He winked at me.

"Excuse me?!"

"You, hon. I want you."

I pushed past him as he relaxed a little and kept walking.

He didn't give up obviously, and he pushed me into an alley.

"LET ME GO!" I tried to hit him, but he countered my attack with one swift movement.

I struggled to break free as he pinned me to the wall.

"Oh, sweetie. Nobody says no to me." He crowed.

I clenched my fists. Struggling wasn't helping me. This guy was like quicksand. The more I struggled, the more tightly he held on to me. I cried out in pain as his nails dug into my arm.

"Just come to me and I'll leave you be..."

'God, this guy is trying to force himself on me!' I thought to myself. He was trying to hurt me into saying yes to him. But that wasn't going to happen. I whimpered as his face inched closer to mine and he rang his fingers along the side of my face.

Tears of fear, pain and fury were running down my face. What did I do to deserve this? God, Riven! This is all YOUR fault!

"Help." I croaked. My voice was weak. There wasn't anyon around, anyway.

"Nuh-uh. That ain't gonna work out here." Dodge whispered into my ear. I winced.

I drew my breath and picked up every ounce of energy in my body.

"HELP!" I yelled.

"Babe, when will you learn that I am your only Superman?" He shook his head mockingly.

I tried to wriggle out of his reach but he ended up ripping my T-shirt. Now I looked like I was wearing a crop-top and jeans. This was getting dangerously scary. I backed myself against the far end of the wall and sank to the ground. I huddled there hugging my knees, crying, as Dodge came inching by slowly. He tried to pick me up. But he didn't get that far.

Someone picked him up and dropped him to the other side.

"Why don't you pick on me for real? Instead of hurting everyone else around me?"

It was Riven. I couldn't have been more grateful to see that jerk, ever!

I shivered in the night air. Tears flowing down my face. As I rubbed my hands over my arms to warm myself up I felt blood on my arm. My right foot was punctured by a nail or something and it was bleeding.

I had no idea what was going on around me. All I felt was the pain and cold.

A few minutes later I heard sirens in the distance.

Riven picked me up and supported me. "Can you walk?" He asked me.

"I t-t-t-t-th-th-think so." My teeth chattered.

"Shit, you're bleeding..."

He took of his jacket and put it on me instead. Then he picked me up, bridal style and started to walk. I felt my head drift off into subconciousness as Dodge was picked up by the Police.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked this. PM me your concerns or you can put them in the reviews. I love you all. **

**P.S: If Brandon+Stella = Bella; Will Musa+Riven be MuRi or RiSa? :P Just asking for your opinions. I have mine. Let me know.**


	17. Geeks and Sweeties

**A/N: Okay, so I am sorry that this chapter is super short but, I only made this chapter to include some TxT and FxH to it... The next chapter and so forth will concentrate on MuRi and Bella because, well... They are the main characters of the story! The first half was based off of Stella's experiences and this part is based off of Musa. This story is turning out to be longer than I expected but let's hope I get it wrapped up soon as I don't want to bore you to death... **

**Responses to Reviews: **

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! :) And well, maybe I COULD do story on Musa and Riven like that but... Well, I just don't want it to be too similar to this story because she almost gets kidnapped by Dodge (Supposedly but riven steps right then...) but I'll think about it! **

**I luv winx (Guest): MUSAxRIVEN are my fave, too! I like them because I think they portray the most realistic love story of them all. I mean, real couples do get jealous of each other and argue over things like they do, plus, they look soooo cute! 3 I also like Stella and Brandon for how they support each other and they are like the perfect couple... Everyone wants to have a relationship like they do! They just love each other soooo much! And I like Flora and Helia because they are like, the CUTEST COUPLE EVER! Literally! All the sweet love-notes and drawings and blushes, it's just so adorbes! I agree with you on the TxT not getting much screen time part. I didn't exactly know what I should write about them so I kinda made it a little short. I hope to give them more narratives in my future stories. Thanks for the compliment! ;) BTW, I think you sent in the next one but I wasn't really sure... :P Just saying...**

**A guest said, "MuRi because RiSa makes me thik Stella instead of Musa." **

**To you, my dear guest, I say: MURI! :* **

**Snb4evss: Hey, love! :P Thank you! Musa should be okay but I don't what I'll do to her... JK, I could never bring myself to kill one of them off like that! :/ Bella and MuRi is what I like, too! ^_^ About the romance between Bella... Well, I will add some Bella to the story but, just not for the next chapter or so because well, I'm trying to figure things out for MuRi! :P But, honestly, I promise, I am missing Bella, too! So they will come in soon! **

**LoveFloraHelia: Haha, thanks! I like MuRi better, too. Thanks again! :) **

**Symphony911: Oh. Em. Gee! THANK YOU SO MUCH! Man, I hate this because the most I can show you my thanks is by using CAPS LOCK but I swear, there is so much more to it than just that! Thank you sooooo much! There will be more of MuRi and Bella. Love you, too! Even Bigger hugs to you! :* **

**HUGS and KISSES to all YOU AMAZEBEANS BEAUTIES! :* (Why doesn't fanfiction allow me to put in heart emojis?! x()**

**MusicMelody'Tude. **

**P.S: I did add quite a bit of you pretty people on Facebook and Instagram... I'm just about to stop... We can be friends there if you want? Whadda you say? ;) I'm also on Google+. I'd love to get more personally acquainted with you! :) **

**Also, QOTD: What's your fave social media? You can add more than one website, I just want you guys to put it in your preferential favorite order! **

**More love, **

**Me! xD**

**Tecna P.O.V: **

Timmy and I were chatting over the phone via holograms. He'd upgraded my phone to match the latest Magic technology and he'd taught me how to do it myself.

We were playing this new video game online called Infinitive and it was getting pretty addictive.

Timmy275: You play fairly well for a newbie.

Techie57: Fairly well? Don't kid me. I rule this game!

Timmy275: If saying that is what makes you happy...

Techie57: Haha. :P It kinda does, but you make me even more... *Blushes*

Timmy275: That's really sweet of you to say... *Thinks the blush looks really cute on her*

Techie57: Where have you been all my life? I've been waiting for someone as geeky as me and I finally found you! :*

Techie57: Not that you're a geek or anything... Oh, wait. You are. You are MY geek! ^_^

Timmy275: Funny, I was just about to say the same. All of it... You're pretty amazing, you know that?

Techie57: I do. Wish I could say the same about you... ;)

Timmy275: Hey! Be nice!

Techie57: LOL! Just Kidding...

Techie57: Hey, Timmy, Someone's on the other line... I'll call you back... It might be Musa... Love you!

Timmy275: Mine, too. Sure... Love you too.

Riven was who called me, the girls and the specialists and informed us that Musa had been attacked. We went to the Red Fountain infirmary where Riven had taken her. Riven didn't tell us what had happened. Only that Dodge had something to do with it. He wouldn't say anything more.

"Girls, you may stay at Red Fountain for the night. You boys can all bunk in three rooms and give the other three rooms for the girls, I believe." Headmaster Saladin said.

"Yessir." We all said goodnight to him as he left.

"Hey, Riven, Come on up..." Nabu said.

Riven didn't answer. He just stared into space.

"Nabu, give him some space..." Aisha said. "Maybe he doesn't want to come up yet. He'll come when he feels like it."

Nabu nodded and we told Riven to come up when he felt like it. I wasn't even sure he heard us. We trudged up to the rooms.

"I'm rooming with Sky!" Bloom called out.

"Bloom, I think Saladin made it pretty clear that we shouldn't be mucking about." Aisha said.

"But I want to room with Brandon!" Stella spoke up.

"Tell you what, since we have our own rooms, we'll just take you in..." Sky said and he took Bloom into his room. Everyone agreed and went off into their rooms. Timmy and I stood there for a moment, looking at each other. We shrugged and went into his room.

"I like your room." I said. It was full of LED lights and tech parts. My dream room would probably look like this!

"Thanks... Sorry, it's kinda messy." He scratched his neck sheepishly.

"Are you kidding me? My room is like a million times more messier!" I smiled.

"I'm not sure if a million times is accurate." He pretended to think it over, I laughed.

"So... I'll take the air mattress and you can take my bed." He told me.

"Really, Tim? Tell me you're not going for that illogical arrangement where someone or the other ends up with a sprained neck and then decides to snuggle up together in the same bed 3 minutes before they actually have to get up." I rolled my eyes.

He looked shy. I stood up and he put his arms around my waist. I felt a jolt of electricity go through me.

"Come on. Be a geek. Geeks are smart enough to not make stupid mistakes if that's what you're worried about." I grinned slyly.

"Wow, Tecna. Just, wow." He said sarcastically. I laughed.

"C'mere you." I pulled his glasses off and leaned in, we kissed.

"Are you up for some Infinitive?" Timmy asked me.

"Of course! Did you even have to ask?" I joked as we plugged in our systems.

Timmy is probably the best thing that's ever happened to me, besides the girls and I love him so much! We laughed and competed the whole night away and we finally went to bed at 6:00 A.M!

**Helia P.O.V:**

Flora and I woke up rather early the next morning. She'd made us each a cup of herbal tea and we drank it sitting near the window.

"The sunrise looks so beautiful from here..." She whispered.

"Mmh..." I agreed, only half listening to her.

"Did you like the tea?" She asked brightly.

"Mmh..."

"Helia! Are you even listening?" She giggled.

"God, you're beautiful." I murmured.

"Umm..." She blushed.

"Stay there... I want to draw a picture of you." I said and dug around for my sketchbook.

I pulled out my camera and snapped a picture of her and got straight down to illustrating her perfect features on paper.

She stood next to me and peered at the pages. I tilted them to the side, hiding them from her view.

"I'll show you once I'm done." I promised and continued drawing as she went around my room and looked at all the plants on my windowsill.

Once I'd finished I set it up and called Flora in. I closed her eyes with my palms and stood her in front of the drawing. I pulled my hands away.

"You can open your eyes now." I told her and when she did, she gasped.

"Do you like it?" I asked hopefully. She didn't say anything for a moment.

"Oh, Helia! I love it!" She smiled sweetly and pecked me on the cheek. "You're an amazing artist."

"Thank you." I smiled back.

"Maybe you could teach me...?" She wondered out loud.

"Of course, my beautiful flower... Anything for you." I kissed her hand. She blushed again.

"Can we go and see if Musa is alright? And if she's allowed visitors?" She looked at me. I nodded and we left hand in hand.

Riven was sitting outside Musa's ward, his face showed signs of sleeplessness.

"Riven! Did you camp out here the whole night?" I asked. He nodded dumbly.

"You should go get some sleep... We can stay here for a while." Flora offered.

Riven didn't answer. When I repeated Flora's offer he shook his head to say no.

Flora looked worried. After a while he spoke up.

"Are you sure you guys can stay here? I just need an hour of sleep. A power nap. Will it be okay if you guys stayed here for an hour?" He sounded pained and anxious.

"Sure. I'll call you if we hear anything." I told him. He nodded and ran upstairs to the dorms.

"I hope he's alright. He doesn't seem to want to talk much. And he won't even talk about what exactly happened to Musa..." Flora said. '

"Give him time. Maybe it's something we wouldn't really want to know in the first place..." I said.

"I suppose that's possible." She sighed and lay her head on my shoulder.

Stella came down a while later.

"Hey, you guys! Have you heard about Musa yet?" Stella chirped. Flora shook her head.

"I just spoke to the nurse. Musa should be waking up in a couple of hours. She's fine..." Brandon joined us.

"Oh, that's wonderful! Say, why don't we go get some stuff and throw her a welcome back type party when she wakes up?!" Stella said.

"I suppose that would cheer us all up." Flora agreed.

"Good. Let's get the others, then!"

We got the others and we all left for the city.

Flora wanted to get Musa some roses as they were her favorite flowers. We went back to Red Fountain a few hours later only to be met by a rather shocking scene.


	18. Breathe!

**A/N: BEFORE YOU START READING THIS CHAPTER I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOW THAT HELIA IS SHOCKED TO SEE WHAT HE SAW BECAUSE HE NEVER THOUGHT OF RIVEN HAVING A SIDE LIKE THAT. WELL, BASICALLY HE NEVER IMAGINED HE'D WALK IN ON RIVEN LIKE THAT. SO PLEASE, I;M SORRY IF YOU WERE EXPECTING MORE DRAMA BUT I DON'T WANT TOO MUCH DRAMA IN THE SAME PLACE... I MEAN, I JUST WENT FROM STELLA BEING IN A COMA TO THE GIRLS REALIZING THAT THEY ARE FAIRIES TO RIVEN REUITING WITH HIS FATHER TO MUSA GETTING HURT. SOO... WELL, WHATEVER... :P PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING! THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE THIS STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Bloomlover32123: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you, thank you! Thank you! I love you too for the support and I'm glad you liked it!**

**Snb4evss: Haha, thanks! YAASSS! Flora and Helia! ^_^ Thank you! And Thank you! And a hundred more thank yous! **

**Guest: Lol, thanks and thanks! :)**

**Musaforever (Guest): Thank you! OMG, you think I'm a good writer! I think I'm going to explode with all the happiness and love! Thank you! :3**

**LoveFloraHelia: Yup, GeekLove it is! Haha, about the shocking news... Read my author's note on top... And yes, don't we all want a total sweetheart like Helia for a boyfriend? ;)**

**I luv winx (Guest): Hey, yourself. Awww, THANK YOU! Thank you and yes, I DO plan to keep writing! Haha, IKR?! MuRi and Bella forever! Do you suppose Flora and Helia are Flolia? Or Hera? I like the latter better... :P (P.S. I'm weird like that! I like making up abbreviations like that! :P) Thanks again and love you too! ^_^**

**-MusicMelody'Tude**

* * *

**Riven P.O.V: **

I came back down to the infirmary an hour and a half later and found that Flora and Helia weren't there anymore. The nurse told me that they had just left so I figured I was right on time to watch over Musa... Well, atleast partially.

I hadn't been able to sleep at all. All I could think of was of how much I'd endangered her and how big of a jerk I'd been to her.

She'd reunited me with my father. I'm a prince now. It still hasn't sunk in. Musa's a princess and I'm a prince... That part has sunk in. But at this point, I don't think admitting that I love her is possible anymore. After all the things I said and did to her, I must be mad to even be contemplating this.

"Riven, Musa will be waking up soon... You may go in if you wish." The nurse informed me.

I stood up, wondering if I SHOULD go in.

"She's not awake. Maybe I should just go in and come out before she does... I just need to see if she's alright." I convinced myself as I pushed the door open.

Musa was lying there on the bed, bandaged up but still beautiful as ever. I sat on a chair beside the bed and looked at her face. All I felt like doing was hunting Dodge down and ripping him to pieces.

I took her pale, soft hand in mine and stroked it.

"I'm sorry, Musa. For whatever happened. I swear to God, I will not let the person who did this to you get away with this. I'm sorry for telling being inconsiderate and leading you on. I'm sorry you fell for me. You deserve someone better-" I paused.

As much as I didn't want to hurt her by being with her, I didn't want her to be with anyone else. I couldn't even take saying that to her when she was unconcious.

"I'm sorry for everything. I've been such an idiot, treating you like this... Thank you for all you've done, anyway. I can't thank you enough for reuniting me with Finn... I'm sorry, my Muse. I wish I could tell you this face-to-face but I can't. I love you, but we can't be together and I'm just sorry..." I leaned forward and kissed her forehead when the door swung open.

"I..." Flora stood with Helia in the doorway.

"Come on in. She should be waking up now..." I said and slipped out of the door before they said anything else. I was pretty sure they'd seen me kiss her. God, why do my friends such horrible timing?

I went back to my room and lay on my bed thinking about her. Her scent got me more drunk than a whole bottle of vodka. Her sparkling eyes, silky hair and her luscious lips. She was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen and probably will ever see. All I wanted was to hold her in my arms, kiss her and keep her safe right there forever.

"Ugh, Riven. Since when are you such a hopeless romantic?" An annoying voice in my head scoffed.

"Since he met this amazing personality in Musa!" Another voice went off.

"Pfft! Like he would care a damn about her. He literally ran out the door when one of his friends, his best friends walked in on him kissing her forehead! Only Riven would do that. He has his pride to worry about."

"He was embarassed! All the while he was a pessimist and now he is in love with Musa, people change."

"Puh-leeze, this is Riven we're talking about. He doesn't even know what love is. How could he possibly be in love with someone when he doesn't know it himself?"

"Musa loves him, now. She practically confessed her love to him the other night. It's obvious she loves him and he can give her all the love back!"

"Like that will ever happen!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted to nobody in particular except the voices in my head. My head throbbed. I DID love Musa but I WAS also too proud of myself to admit it...

Maybe that was my problem. I was too much of a jerk to admit my own feelings to myself...

A wave of a feeling washed over me, then and I shot out of bed. I slammed the door to my room behind me and raced down to the infirmary. I reached Musa's ward but stopped from going in. All my friends were in there. They were laughing, talking and having so much fun.

"Where's Riven?" Musa's voice reached my ears like a sweet melody. She noticed that I was missing.

"He went up to catch some sleep... He camped outside this room the whole night." Helia said.

God, Helia, Too Much Information.

"Oh." I could almost hear the confusion in her voice. I leaned against the wall near the door and listened.

"Muse, you were attacked by that weirdo that attacked me, stop worrying about Riven and relax!" I heard Stella say.

"Stella! He SAVED me from that weirdo! How can I not worry about him?" Musa protested.

"All we're saying is that you shouldn't be stressing yourself over all of this." Bloom said.

Everything went quite all of a sudden. I waited.

"You guys, I really appreciate all this, but you're right, I should get some non-drugged, good sleep... I'll see you guys later, okay? You can leave now." Musa said and I ducked behind a curtain as they all filed out and went upstairs.

"Riven, I know you're there. Come in, please?" Musa asked weakly. Busted!

I slowly stepped into her room and closed the door behind me.

"Hi..?"

"Hi. Sit down." She nodded towards the chair I had been sitting in that morning.

"How did you know I was outside?"

"I'm the fairy of Music, remember? I could hear you sneaking around and well... I thought I saw your shadow... Your spiked up hair is a dead giveaway." She giggled as I ran my hand through my hair.

"Well..." I grinned at her. Something about her Jasmine scent forced me to smile. She smiled back and all I could think of were those perfectly bow-shaped lips. And boy, were my lips dying to kiss hers!

"Umm... I just wanted to thank you, for everything that you did... And... Here's your jacket. I couldn't get my blood off of it but..." She looked down, seemingly embarassed.

"Are you mad? I would've killed you if you'd tried to clean it. You were hurt, my jacket hardly had anything to do with helping you." I took the jacket from her and looked at it.

"You're right. It was solely you who helped me." She murmured as she cupped my face.

I felt myself burn at her touch. There was NO WAY I was going to blush! NO DAMN WAY!

But I knew I was blushing, darn it! She giggled. She probably knew what I was thinking. She was so good at reading people. Reading me.

"Riven..." She began.

"Yeah?"

"You do know that fairies remember things from their sub-concious, don't you?" She whispered. A faint smile played on her lips.

"Should I be knowing that?" I wondered out loud.

"Maybe. Stella told me that, that's how I found out that what I thought was me hoping you were saying to me had really been said to me by you. When I was unconcious." She explained.

I groaned. She knew all of what I'd said and done in the morning.

"I..." She placed a finger on my lips.

"Shhh... I've heard it all before. I don't want you to get into trouble because of me. I'm fine, you don't have to worry about me. You're welcome about Finn but really, he was the one who found you, you should thank him. You didn't lead me on, by the way. You aren't inconsiderate, you saved me and my friend. But I just have one question: Why CAN'T we be together?" She looked at me seriously.

I sighed.

"Musa, I can't explain it. If it helps you feel any better, you're way out of my league."

"You have GOT to be kidding me." She laughed. "Riv, you are a prince, a specialist and you have everything anyone could ever ask for. I, here, am a silly superdiva, supposedly a fairy and majorly confused... Except for one thing."

"What is that?"

"I didn't just hear you say we couldn't be together. I heard what you said before that. And all I can say to that is what you already know, I do too." She said.

"Wait what DID I say before tha- Oh." Musa kissed my cheek and let go of me. She looked away.

"Umm... Muse?" I cleared my throat. She looked up at me shyly. She looked adorable.

"Sorry... I-" It was my turn to act. I put a finger on her lips and she looked at me and blushed.

"If you're sorry you didn't kiss me on the lips, apology accepted. If not, here's a piece of my mind." I smirked. She blushed even more as I leaned in and kissed her.

She responded quickly enough. She bit my lower lip as I did hers and our tongues met. She tasted like chocolate, probably from the cake that the others had brought for her. I hoped badly that this didn't have to end. It was the best moment of my entire life, literally. Apart from meeting Finn, of course, which had also been her doing.

We pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"God, Riven! Do you like, breathe off of other people's lungs?!" She exclaimed. I grinned.

"I don't know about you, but I hope you know CPR, cause, you just took my breath away!" I winked at her and she laughed, that beautiful tinkling laugh of hers...

"I think I do. Why don't we see if it really works?" She said coquettishly. I smirked.

We kissed again, she put her arms around my neck and I moved to sit on the edge of her bed. I pulled her close to me. We pulled away, this time later than the last.

"I love you, Riven." She sighed contentedly.

"I love you, too, Muse..." I kissed the top of her head. "Do you want to go out for a walk?"

"Sure, anything to get away from this disinfectant smell. It's getting to my head!" She said and I laughed. We went outside, not ready to let go yet of what had just happened.

We walked through the woods and we stopped at Silent Falls, the same place Finn had found Musa and had linked himself and me.

"Do you come here often?" She asked me.

"Sometimes. I come here to think. Or if I want to train alone..." I shrugged.

"It's love this place... The water just gives off this tranquil air..." She looked in awe at the falls.

"It's pretty amazing. But not as much as you." I smiled at her.

"Whoa! Back up! Who are you and what have you done to MY Riven?" She laughed.

"YOUR Riven, eh?" I wiggled my eyebrows at her. She laughed harder.

"I thought I was allowed to say that." Musa pouted adorably.

"You are..." I told her. She blushed.

"Is this place, like, enchanted?" She asked me.

"Apparently it is. People say that when you look into the water, you see reflections of your heart's true desire." I replied.

"People say? You mean you've never tried it out for yourself?"

"I never believed in it." I shrugged. She was silent.

"It's true." She said after a while.

"Huh?"

"The thing about the reflections...? It's true. I accidentally came across it, but at that time I thought I was hallucinating and well, some really crazy things happened after that..." Her voice trailed off.

"What did you see?" I asked.

"Umm..." She looked down.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." I informed her.

"I saw my mother. And... you." The last word came out as a faint whisper.

"Sorry, I thought you said you saw me." I laughed.

"I... That's because I did." She turned away from me. I turned her to face me.

"And you were hesitant to tell me this because...?" I prompted.

"Because this is too good to be true." She mumbled. I lifted her head up, her cerulean eyes locking with mine.

"Trust me, nobody's more confused than I am." I told her. She smiled a little.

"Wow. You're really a different person. The first time I met you, I thought you were an annoying jerk-face. Now, look at you being all romantic and cute." She giggled.

"Cute?!" I demanded which made her laugh harder. "That's it! You're going down!" I lifted her up.

"Riven! PUT ME DOWN!" She squeaked through fits of laughter.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do!" I said as I dunked her under the waterfall. She went under the lake, it was my turn to laugh.

She floated back up and swam back up.

"I take back what I said, you ARE an annoying jerk-face!" She stuck her tongue out at me.

"That's what I was hoping you'd say. Looks you learnt your lesson." I smirked at her.

She snorted and pushed me into the water. "Look who's laughing now!" She called out to me and then as she was laughing, she slipped on a wet rock and fell into the water again, rather hard.

"Musa! Dammit!" I swam to where she'd fallen in only to have her pull me behind the water fall and firmly jam her lips onto mine. I kissed her back deeper than ever and we pulled away slowly.

"You certainly are something." I commented.

"You're not so bad yourself." She winked at me.

And we stood like that, in the crack behind the waterfall, for a long, long time to come.


	19. Chocolate Cake and Cinderella!

**A/N: So this is what so many of you have been waiting for... Stella's POV, I mean. Because, well, she's just awesomesauce! \m/ And here she is! ^_^ So you get Stella here, saying goodbye to you! Honestly speaking, I am kinda sad to have to wrap this story up but if I kept it up it probably wouldn't go anywhere. Or maybe it would... Lol, I really don't know... Tell me what you guys want next. Remember, I'd only not like it if you DIDN'T talk to me! :***

* * *

**Responses to Reviews:-**

**Bloomlover32123: Haha, yay! thank you! And well, looks like you got your wish. This story ends here. **

**Snb4evss (Guest): How come you're on guest mode here? Unless, of course, there are lotsa different people under Snb4evss... :3 But, anyway... Is the blushing a good thing or a bad thing? :/ Because... Well, I bet you nobody ever blushed at that part more than I did. That was my first descriptive kiss and my god, I kinda forced myself to try that out and see what you guys thought about me writing more like that... So DO tell me. **

**Briar Charming: I read your story! ;) And thank you! Flora+Helia = Flia... Hmm... I like that. I think Techy sounds nice. Kinda like Techie and they both ARE techies, soo... And Bly and Soom! Hahaha! xD You're right. If we assume Sky to be short for Skyler, then we can ship them as Bloomer and keep it cool... :P**

**Guest: Thank youuu! ^_^**

**Musaforever (Guest): OMG, YOU ARE AMAZING! I can't wait to see your reaction to this chapter... Eee! You think I am awesome? Aww, stop! You're making me blush... *_* The shyness is of the coming! xD But THAAAAANKKKSSSS! :* ILYSM!**

**But honestly, THANK YOU ALL SO, SO, SOOOO MUCH! **

**I HEART YOU WAAAAY TOO MUCH! **

**THANK YOU FOR EVERYTHING. **

**I FREAKING LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Hugs, Kisses and shiploads of love!;**

**MusicMelody'Tude. Xoxo.**

* * *

**Stella P.O.V: **

Brandon and I came back down to the RF infirmary to check on Musa again, before going to bed (to sleep, obviously. Get your mind out of the damn gutter!).

Well, big surprise for us, she wasn't there. The cake we'd brought in was still there. So were the balloons and chocolate and all that stuff.. But no sign of Musa.

"God, this so Musa! One minute she's unconcious, next she's up and out the door!" I shook my head and turned to see Brandon stuffing his face with the chocolate cake that was left. He had all this icing on his face. If the situation wasn't so serious (meaning, if my best friend who was hurt hadn't run away), I would've kissed him for being so adorable...

"Brandon!" I gave him a dirty look.

"What?" He asked through a mouthful of cake. I shook my head disapprovingly.

"You're hopeless."

"And you're still hopelessly in love with me." He said cockily.

"We might have to rethink that part if you don't help me find Musa now." I threatened.

He shrugged. "Okay, okay. What do you want me to do?" He asked.

I reached for some of the cake myself. "I don't know... Where could she have gone? You're the one who knows this place. This is literally a whole new dimension for me." I defended and popped a piece of the cake into my mouth. He saw what I was doing.

"Oh, my god, Stella! You sly little thing!" He said and he tried to grab the last bit of cake from my hands.

"Well, hello! If you can eat all that cake, so can I!"

"Give me back my cake!" He howled.

"Brandon, you are SUCH a baby!" I cackled, my hand poised over my mouth to drop in the last bit of cake.

But Brandon's lips crashed onto mine before the cake did.

"Mmh..." I squeaked through the kiss. He kissed me harder. I kissed him back. The taste of him, God! I literally just melted like chocolate. Speaking of which, Brandon suddenly pulled away from me and stuffed the cake that he'd pried from my hands into his mouth.

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and glared at him.

"I hate you." I told him. He grinned at me, hints of chocolate played on his teeth.

I couldn't help but laugh at his chocolate-smeared face.

He took me in his arms and kissed me again, the kiss was deep and sweet and I loved every. Single. Second. Of. It.

But then, I loved every single kiss of his!

"Does this make up for me stealing the last of the cake?" He looked at me, a playful smile on his face.

"Maybe... You still have to get me chocolate cake, though." I whispered to him as we pulled away. He chuckled as we leaned for yet another kiss. God, kissing this boy could easily become a hobby for me.

Oh, who am I kidding?! It practically already is!

We pulled away this time and I looked into his chocolate-brown eyes.

I swear, the two things that rule my life right now are Brandon and chocolate. And it sooo doesn't help that even Brandon's eyes remind me of chocolate.

"Okay, my sweet little thief! We have to look for Musa, now. STOP. DISTRACTING. ME." I ordered.

"Sure..." He said.

"And wiped that chocolate off your face!" I told him. He looked at his reflection in the mirror that was on the corner wall of the room. I laughed to myself as I dialled Musa's number.

The call got through and her phone started chiming right behind me. I practically jumped out of my skin when I heard that.

"Well, that was helpful." I muttered and rolled my eyes as I put both my phone and Musa's into my bag.

"Stell, don't worry... Musa'll be fine... She just needs a little time to herself and for..." Brandon cut his sentence short.

"For...?"

"Nothing, just make time for thinking about being a fairy and all that." He covered up quickly.

"I know you meant to say Riven." I told him.

"Erm. Right. Uhh..." He mumbled.

"Aww, is wittle Bwandon at a loss for words?" I laughed.

"Hey, I want to show you something in the woods, you coming?" He changed the subject.

"Sure."

"We're going levabiking!" He announced as he took me to a line of parked levabikes.

"Umm... Are these things safe?" I asked as he handed me a helmet and jumped on.

"Of course they are! Come on, Stella! I'll catch you if you fall, anyway." He laughed. I looked at him uncertainly for a minute and then got on behind him. I wrapped my arms around him as he took off.

I'm not one for biking, but I assure you, with the wind right on your face, whipping back your hair, riding on a levabike with your gorgeous boyfriend is definitely one of the best feelings in the world.

He stopped at a waterfall. This must have been the place Musa was talking about when she told us how she met Finn... And she described it alright! It was mesmerizing.

I got off the bike in a daze, unable to take my eyes off the cascading water and the millions of reflecting rainbows jumping off it.

"Wow. This place is gorgeous." The words escaped my mouth.

"Not as much as you are." Brandon put his arm around me.

I swatted his arm away. "How many times do I have to tell you NOT to use those cheesy lines? It just sounds so... overrated! So damn fake!" I scolded.

"But it's the truth!" He argued.

"I don't care! I hate it!" I told him.

Brandon started to sing the Icona Pop song, "I love it!". I hate that song! And he was singing it just to annoy me!

"Brandon! STOP IT!" I plugged my ears with my hands. But he just laughed at my reaction and kept singing.

"Oh, crap. It's Stella." I heard someone say. I finally managed to clamp my hand on Brandon's mouth. A twig snapped. I looked in the direction of the sound.

And then Brandon did something rather disgusting.

"Eww! GROSS! BRANDON! I can NOT believe you licked my hand!" I said and tried to get his slobber off my hand by rubbing my hand on his shirt. He laughed.

"You seemed ready enough to let me do that on your lips this morning." He stuck his tongue out. I burned red.

"I really DO hate you!" I said and smacked his head lightly.

"Hey, that's no way to treat your man!" He said.

"Puh-leeze."

We went on bickering and then I heard another twig snap. I shut up, this time Brandon heard it too.

"God, do you have to make some noise! They'll find us any minute now!" I heard some guy say.

"ME?! What about you?" I heard someone else say, someone who I'd known for years say, my best friend, Musa Melody say.

"Musa?" I called out. I didn't get a reply.

"Musa Melody, I know you're there. Get out here this very instant! And you, the guy she is mooching about with, I'm guessing Riven, come out here now." I snapped.

I heard a slow rustling noise and Musa came out.

"Hi..?" She gave me a tentative smile.

"Oh, my god! Musa, you had me totally freaked out!" I told her. She shrugged and I glared at her.

"Where's Riven?" I asked curiously. Musa gave me a dirty look.

"Stella..." She warned.

"What?! It WAS Riven you were here with, right?" I asked, she blushed.

My eyes literally popped out of my head. Musa? Blushing? Now, that was new!

"Yoohoo! Riven Goulding! Come out, come out wherever you are!" Brandon joined me.

I laughed.

"Riveny-boo! It's your dear Veronica here! Please, come out... I need you to come and hug me and slobber all over my face!" Brandon said in a seriously high pitched tone. I laughed harder.

"God damn you, Brandon. You are so dead!" Riven growled as he came and stood next to Musa.

"Please, kill him for me." I played along.

"Oh, my god! I trusted you so much, Stella! You're so mean to me!" He said in the same girly tone and he skipped a little.

"You're pretty good at embarassing yourself, looks like you don't need me." Riven smirked.

"That he is. Oh, my god! Did you guys know that when Brandon was due, his mother was 99% sure the baby was a gir- Oomph!" Brandon shut my mouth with his hand.

"Okay, that's it show's over. Let's go. Adios!" He shooed Musa and Riven away.

"Looks, like we're even now." I said as I smoothed out my top when he let go of me.

He glared at me.

"Sowwy..." I gave him an innocent look with puppy-dog eyes.

"Oh, god, Stella! Don't even go the- Screw it!" He said as he grabbed my face and firmly planted a kiss on my lips.

"Now, I love you." I murmured as we made our way back to the bike, his arm around me, my head on his shoulder. He shook his head at me playfully but he had that adorable smile on his face.

I sighed contentedly. Tonight we were going to Alfea. For good.

All of us decided that we had to face this soon and we decided to continue our schooling at Alfea. And, they were throwing a huge welcome party for the girls and me at Alfea, with the RF boys. It was going to be a pretty huge deal.

The best part is that the Winx won't have to disband. And I'm happy about it. Looks like the masquerade we were living in Gardenia wasn't really the masquerade at all. We've been living all 17 years of our lives in a masquerade. And this was a Cinderella story no one will EVER have.


	20. Me and you: SMILE!

**A/N: Hi! Okay, so you guys sent in a lot of reviews at the end of the story here and I really wanted to reply to your questions and stuff so I decided to type this out... Right now I'd like to know what you guys want to read next, by the way... So if you have any requests or anything then please do tell me! And well, here are my replies.**

**Responses to reviews:-**

**Briar Charming: About the Cinderella reference... Well, basically in the first chapter, when the girls first decide to try out public school, Stella gets really excited and talks about how amazing it would be if she met the love of her life and kiss him in the rain during a football game just like in the movie **_**A Cinderella Story (starring Hilary Duff and Chad Michael Murray - One of my ABSOLUTE FAVE CHICK-FLICKS!)**_**. So in the end she speaks of how she's happy with how things turned out and she feels that being with Brandon makes her story a better Cinderella story than anything else because she really, really likes him. That being said, thank you! :* Hahaha, fanfiction police, eh? I'm not sure I'm THAT good but seriously when I read that I felt all fluttery and I kinda got foggy eyed... Why, you ask? Because not even my best friends or anyone for that matter know about my fanfiction writing... And seeing that you and everyone else actually appreciate my work just feels sooo good! I'm glad you liked the Stella and Brandon ending (And Musa/Riven in the previous chapter, obviously!) Thank you so much for all the critique and praise! **

**Julieee0721: Well, I'll think about it... But I don't know... Do you want something about their lives in Alfea? Or when they're all grown up? **

**DramaLovr16: Haha, I know! Writing about the girls being other people was hard. I tried as much as I could to remember to use their fake names and all but sometimes when my fingers were flying off the keys I kinda lost track of what I was putting down. When I did post it, I realized that I made mistakes like these so I tried to edit/replace the chapters with perfected ones but it didn't work so I was forced to leave it like that. **

**Bloomlover32123: Wow, thank you! Thank you, thank you! *Bows* Haha, about the "Scre It!" Dialogue... Brandon thinks Stella's irresistably adorable! Atleast, that was the emotion I was aiming for. But again, THAAAANKKSSSS!**

**Snb4evss: Haha, okay... I was just making sure... :P And yes, it's over. Trust me, I had so much fun writing this, even more fun reading your reviews and all! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THAAAANK YOOOUU! If you're okay with me working on your story lines, then I'd be more than happy to see them... Sure, PM me soon! Aaaaahhh! ThankYouSoMuch! I'm hyperventilating right now! Eeeeeeee! (Excuse my horrible grammar with all the exclamation marks! :P) Thanks again, Love, yours truly!**

**Musaforever: OMG, Thank youuu! (I've said this once and I'll say it again, I hate that fanfiction doesn't let me throw in heart emojis!) But anyway, MuRi is amazing. I wonder what to write about, though... I mean, every story about them is the same... They have issues, they break up, they kiss and they make up... (Don't get me wrong! I LOVE those kinds of stories!)I want to do something different, bring in a new angle... Let's hope I come up with something soon! ;)**

**Random: First off, I like your utilization of the word "Random". Mostly because Random is very important word in my dictionary! :P Moving on, THANKS A LOT! Oh, my god! THANK YOU! You are sooo sweet! Like I just told Julieee0721, I will think about it, but plese DO tell me about what kind of sequel you want... Annndd, since you ask so damn nicely, I will try to put up a new story or a sequel to this one ASAP! Thanks again, and peace to you, too.**

**LoveFloraHelia: Eeee! Thank you so much! And trust me, no one was more disappointed about ending the story there than I am. :/ Thank you, thank you, thank you! I huess I have made up my mind on writing a new story but... I don't know what you guys want. Some want MuRi, others Flia, some want a sequel, others want a fresh story, I just don't know! But, thanks for the suggestion. I guess I COULD do something between the lines but like I just told the Guest reviewer, Random; I think a lot of people already do that... But, honestly, if you are anything like me and never get tired of reading different people's writing on the same base, then I will gladly write for you! :* Omg, thanks! I'm pleased to know that you like my P.O.V's and descriptions! Thanks again, and I'm sure you will be, too! YOU ARE AWESOME! **

**Eka ai fricai un Shu'urtugal. (I am a friend and Dragon Rider)**

**If you got that reference from above, you are seriously even more amazing than you already are! If you didn't, then well... Please do get the reference because it is just so AWESOME... (I realize that I probably don't make much sense here so I'm gonna shut up and leave... :3)**

**IS THERE ANY OTHER WAY I CAN TELL YOU HOW MUCH I FRIGGING LOVE YOU GUYS?!**

**-MusicMelody'Tude.**

**P.S: I just realized that this review/notes page turned out to be as long as an entire chapter! GAAAHHH! Proof that I can ramble like nobody's business, eh? xD**


End file.
